The Draconian Huntress
by Doginshoe
Summary: In a time where there is an impending war to come, Lucy sets forth to find the Draconian people in order to shift the tides against the demon King Zeref that threatens to take over Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

_The Beginning..._

* * *

Draconian Kingdom  
 _A land of people with the soul of a dragon. Their people specialise in making weapons as they are skilled with the elements. However, the kingdom shut itself off from outsiders a long time ago and no one has seen a Draconian persons in years. Lots tell stories of how they could shift forms into a beast and would often be seen soaring in the sky - they also told of their greed for gold and how this attracted them to a certain line of women blessed with magic from the stars._

* * *

The rain poured down and the thunder cackled after the lightning flashed and illuminated the camp. All candles and lacrima stones shushed till extinguished as the battalion laid down for a night of light sleep, only the dull glow coming from the lamps that the soldiers on watch held. It was the only sign of life that surrounded the many tents clustered in the foliage of the forest.

Only a lone shadow made her way through the night. A young woman, barely reaching the age of nineteen, trudged through the drenched dirt to make her way towards the largest tent. The voices hissed through the heavy rain as she approached, her already tight clothes clung to her skin in an attempt to suffocate her as the rain continued to fall and soak her to the bone.

Inside were two women. The first that the young woman laid eyes on was Titania - the fiercest woman she'd ever seen in the battlefield and the leader of the battalion outside. Her eyes screamed for more as she fought and her hair seemed to be almost stained from the blood her enemies bled - scarlet from the many she'd put down over the years. A white-haired woman leaned over the desk, long claws pointing at coordinates of the map of Fiore as her tail flicked from side to side every so often whilst deep in discussion.

The young woman's eyes zeroed in on the way the woman's skin morphed into scales at her waist to form the long tail of a snake. She wandered over the lamia in a degree of distrust as she made her way towards Titania, the conversation ceasing when the new presence of the woman entered and the red-haired queen's eyes flicked towards the warrior that had returned.

"Lucy," the Queen spoke, every ounce of her oozing authority as she set her dark eyes on the new visitor, "you have returned."

The young woman, Lucy, sunk down to one knee. Her head bowed towards the ground. "Erza, my liege. The north has welcomed to join our side - the orcs will depart once the moon has passed."

Ezra's eyes flickered with approval, "any trouble?"

"I struck three men down before they heeded to listen to me." Her lips pulled into a frown. It never did sit well with her to use force when gathering more force to their army, but they were desperate. "The sounds of their people's screams as they were at mercy to my Light convinced them my message should be heard," Lucy relayed. Her hand instinctively went to clutch onto the bow that was resting on her back but resisted, instead digging her fingers into the dirt.

"Very well, but Lucy will you please rise. You are no mere follower of mine, you know that - a Heartfilia woman would never serve, you only do me a favour to help with the annihilation of Zeref." Erza reached down a hand and helped the younger warrior up with a hint of a small smile. "That, and you are like my sister. I have been raising you to fight since you were only just above the height of my knee."

"Sorry, Erza," Lucy mumbled whilst coming up from her feet, "I do not want people to think that from my disrespect they can do the same." Lucy's eyes flitted over to the snake woman across the large, thick wooden table. Her slitted eyes didn't miss the glance and her pointed tongue slipped over her beast-like teeth.

Erza didn't miss the exchange, her every sense honed to perfection, and she let out a chuckle.

"Mira has no qualms with me. The woes of our past conflict aren't to compare to the destruction of Zeref's demons," the red-haired warrior explained, her eyes locking with Mira's. Lucy flinched internally - only a fool would look directly into a lamia's eyes for they'd be lost to the blue and be under their command. The archer's arm went for her bow -

Mira giggled sweetly at the blonde's movements, but ignored the threatening move. "Which is why I must advise you, Titania, to ask the Draconian people," she hissed, voice becoming stern with every word that whistled from her mouth.

Lucy's brown eyes widened and shot a look towards her scarlet commander. Surely not even she would think of such things - even with their small force and Zeref's ever-approaching demons - Erza wouldn't think to ask the Draco people. The messengers would be burned and killed before they could get a word out.

Lucy waited impatiently for her leader's answers, her worry clawing up inside her chest.

"I told you," Erza huffed, "Even if we managed to make the journey and convince them to join us they wouldn't arrive in time." The Titania spoke with exhaustion lacing her tone as if the argument had been ongoing for a long while, which Lucy proposed it had.

The lamian woman slithered around to hold the white dragon piece on the map, her eyes flicking up towards Erza. "They would arrive just as the battle would commence granted we had a suitable messenger. Three days to make the journey and four days to meet at the field of Mavis near mount Hakobe. The Draconian people would be just in time for the battle and we'd have the advantage – Zeref wouldn't expect the oncoming troops from the east." Mira's words sunk into the two women, leaving Erza to refute the argument while Lucy's calculating eyes scanned the map. She knew what type of benefit having a powerful and unexpected force would be amongst the many demons that were at Zeref's call. Many already whispered of Erza's attempt of defiance against the demon king would be a slaughter – Lucy had heard, and those thoughts settled deep inside her when Juvia, the guardian of the water, told her of how many were assembled at the enemies' camps.

"Not even the greatest warrior's make it through the east forest, not to forget the day's journey across the ancient ruins towards the border of the kingdom of Bosco. We don't know what creatures wander in that territory. A lone messenger wouldn't survive, I would have to send a team of skilled fighters and that would leave huge damage to our forces - "

"I'll go. I have Levy to help guide me through the east forest. Gray and Wendy would be enough for company. We can travel light and quickly," Lucy interjected, her voice firm as she thought through the following days of travel. She had worked with Gray before, their fighting styles worked together – not to mention that Juvia would be looking out if he were to accompany her. Wendy, as young as she was, would guarantee that they'd be looked after. She did train under Porlyusica. The medical experience would prove to be needed if came the time and the diplomat's knowledge would surely be useful when confronting the draconian people.

"I can't allow that Lucy! You and Gray are an asset that will be dire when the battle comes. I can't afford to send you off to almost certain death," Erza argued, her voice rising as she sent a hard stare to the young archer.

"As well," the blonde hesitated, taking in her lower lip between her lip and she thought over her next words. "I am.. I'm the only one who has ever been to the Draconian Kingdom."

"You were but a child -"

"I know that!" Lucy yelled and cut off Erza's words. She tightened her fists, desperate to grab for her bow that was gifted from the same people that she was soon to bargain with to join their army. "It could give me the advantage… My mother." The archer sucked in a breath. "They knew my mother and hopefully I can use that in order to get close to them."

As well as gain her own answers.

Mira nodded approvingly, "I think she is correct. Do you not have trust in her, Erza?" Her slitted pupils never left Lucy, her lips curling upwards as she amended the young woman. However, Mira knew she'd regret being so bold once she entered the east forest – whilst lurking along the border she had seen the shadows of creatures unbeknownst to the world.

Titania was right to hold warning against the idea, but someone had to take the risk.

Erza clenched her fist before slamming the gloved hand down on the wooden table. "You know very well I have complete faith in Lucy, Mira!" she bellowed, her frustrations evident to the surrounding women. "I would entrust her with my life if need be. There is not a single other person alive I have more trust in."

A warm hand circled her fist and the queen looked into the brown eyes of the archer she considered family. Lucy's voice was quiet but where she stood on the matter was clear through her firm tone, "This might be what brings us victory. If there is a chance, then I have to take it."

Erza took a breath, "Lucy…"

The blonde was already walking away, however. The scarlet-haired leader stared at the dragonbone bow that rested on the younger woman's back. The fiery red scales glinting in the lacrima light as she walked away. It almost appeared that the woman had large dragon wings with the way the bow curved and pointed towards the user – it wouldn't be Lucy's first time encountering the draconian people. The Heartfilia women were known to have to go through countless trials in order to attain their weapons given to them from the descendants of the dragons that lived long ago. Muscles were worked until they were taut, eyes were honed to zero in on even the fastest targets and minds were made to be sharp. Erza frowned, but though she was displeased she couldn't think of a better warrior to send for the almost impossible task.

"I will alert Gray and Wendy before the sun rises and you are to leave at the break of dawn."

Lucy said nothing. Her thoughts were already traveling to what she would need for the upcoming journey and what would lie waiting for her at the draconian palace.

* * *

 **Here is another story by me. enjoy badassery and a helluva lot of coolness in this story**

 **~Doginshoe**


	2. Chapter 2

The Country of Fiore

 _Fiore is a vast land filled with many species of people and plants. Many kingdoms dot the landscape of this nation, causing many outbreaks of war over their differences.  
_ _However, it seems with a great evil lurking to wipe out all of them - they have banded together in order to stop it._

* * *

A small forest pixie skipped from the trees to the wild plants below while three warriors travelled behind the petite magical creature. Their legs sunk in the vegetation as they worked their way to the depths of the east forest, the trees becoming more frequent and looming as they progressed. Lucy trudged further after Levy, brown boots covered in mud and her eyes set in determination as she ducked and dodged the green growth in her way. She welcomed the heat brought to her from her cape that was draped over her shoulders, her midriff covered in goosebumps as it was exposed to the chilly bite that the forest air held.

Behind her Gray followed closely, ice knives coming forth to slash at the low hanging vines. The winter sprite faced the cool nip of the wind bravely - his shirtless chest being accustomed to the bite of the frosty gusts of the far north. To his side Wendy skipped along, a small smile gracing her features and bright eyes exploring the new and uncertain around her. The small blue haired diplomat carried a scroll strapped to her thigh along with a small dagger, her legs struggling to match Gray's long strides.

"I would be a bit more delicate with the forest that is hosting you, winter sprite," Levy lectured once they halted at a large willow. It's trunk expanded wide enough for the trio to all lean amongst as they shared a drink from the waterskin. The tiny pixie stood upon a root in front of them with her arms crossed and a displeased look on her face.

"What?" Gray's dark eyes glinted in humour, "You gonna stop me?"

Levy huffed, her cheeks red in anger. "You would be wise not to make an enemy of the forest. It can make a fool of travellers like you – Just like the snows in the north can blind those unprepared and freeze their bones."

"Is that true, Gray?" Wendy's soft voice piped up from beside Lucy laced with a hint of fear.

Gray frowned at Levy before turning to Wendy with a warm smile. "The winters would never harm someone like you Wendy, and neither would the forest." The last part was said much louder as he shot Levy a pointed look, afraid she would continue to scare the young girl and Gray was not good with tears.

"But we will stop slashing at the vines, right Gray?" Lucy interrupted, receiving looks from those around her. The archer ignored them as her hands tightened around the bow at her side, eyes darting around the surrounding shrubbery.

The sprite sighed, "Fine." His fingertips turned icy in his frustrations whilst he looked down at the ground. Gray was in no mood for arguing since he was woken up brutally by Erza. Her loud booming voice still ringing in his ears as he remembered the morning. He shivered.

"And if you continue up the stream you'll reach the path that will go along the coast to the draconian land. Remember what I told you, only red cap mushrooms grow on the other side of the forest so if you see those you know you are on the right track," Levy continued.

"Thank you, Levy," Lucy murmured as she rose, slinging her large bow behind her.

"I'm really sorry I can't guide you further," she spoke softly, her features etched with concern, but Wendy beamed at the pixie as she stood by Lucy.

"You have already helped so much! We can take care of ourselves from now on," the diplomat chirped, "and we could never ask you to break your laws in order to take us further."

Levy's brown eyes softened and a smile graced her small face.

"Let's get a move on then," Gray called as he trudged ahead

The three girls shared a soft smile before Lucy guided Wendy forward. The small pixie fluttered her wings as her eyes turned sad watching the retreating figures of her comrades.

"Please be careful," she muttered as they continued deeper into the untouched forest. The woods beside her screaming for her to stop them for the dangers that lay ahead would be most unpleasant.

* * *

The sun winked below the surface and the large shadows from the trees grew larger, casting the forest in darkness. Wendy leaned closer to Lucy, her frantic eyes searching their surroundings while her teeth worried her bottom lip. Gray peered at the two girls behind, Wendy's frightened demeanour making himself on edge as he lowered his arms from behind his head to ready for an attack. There was something about how the breeze sung through the branches that made his skin crawl.

Lucy's eyes were set forward, her skirt shimmering as she walked while her arms rested by her sides as if she was on a late afternoon stroll. Although at first glance the archer appeared composed, her nervous tick showed in the twitch of her fingers - developed through years of drawing her bow in relentless battles and training sessions with Erza.

A small smile curved her lips as she remembered how Erza had made her knock arrows until her fingers bled from rubbing against the taught string in her bow, and how she had left Lucy in the mushroom grove when she was only thirteen. The skin prickled on her neck as she recalled that particular test that was to prove if she were ready to fight alongside her queen, the glowing slime from the fungus would've been enticing if it weren't so dangerously acidic that it would burn off your flesh. Oh, how Lucy screamed at every snap of a twig back in those days.

Gray's gruff voice interrupted her reverie, "Lucy, do you think we should make camp for the night?"

Her steps halted as her eyes gazed up at the sky, which was mostly unseen due to the heavy foliage of the trees, to the near black abyss that housed the stars.

"There is a slight clearing up ahead!" Wendy chirped, "I don't think we could carry on much further without the sun leaving us in darkness before we have time to set up."

"Yeah, I agree," Lucy said as she watched the younger girl bounce on her feet, clearly not wanting to be wandering in the dark. "We will rest for the night then."

It wasn't long before the bedrolls were laid out and the fire was cackling as the travellers gathered around it's warmth. Gray sat back, head leaned on a trunk while moulding what could only be ice in his hand as Wendy stirred a broth with dried meat over the flames. The rations of food would last them their trip, but taste was not accommodated into it.

Lucy scratched a blue stone over her arrow tips while their supper was cooked - her bow mere inches away ready for use at a moment's notice. Wendy's eyes stayed trained on the blonde archer and the weapon beside her.

"Lucy, where did you get your bow from?"

Brown eyes flitted up to the blue haired diplomat, pausing mid stroke in sharpening the tips of her golden arrows.

Her eyes quickly dropped before grazing hesitantly at Gray who sat up, interested in the conversation. "It's just," Wendy fumbled, "I've never seen anyone else with a bow like yours! And it's so beautiful! I'm sorry."

Lucy smiled before tucking her arrows into her quiver.

"It's alright, Wendy. My bow was actually made for me when I was born by the very people we are going to negotiate with." She picked up the bow from her side and held it up. The red scales gleamed in the firelight making it's many curves and edges glow as they wound in different directions to make the perfect balance.

"But," Gray interjected, "No one's interacted with the draconians for years. It's the whole reason why we have no idea if this mission will be a success or not."

Lucy eyes glistened with sorrow and her smile faltered. "I know. I can barely remember what the castle walls looked like before my mother and I left." Lucy looked down, but her voice held strength as she stated, "That's why I accepted this task though. If I can get close to them then I'll know more about my mother - why we left before my training had ended, why they have shut out the rest of the world..."

She fisted her hand as her own frustrations boiled to the surface… Why they had kicked her and her mother out before she was strong enough to protect her. Lucy had to find her own answers as well as get the draconians on their side. It was all why she had been so adamant in Erza's approval for her to go.

Wendy's hand encircled her tight fist as she handed her a wooden bowl that had steam rising from its contents. Lucy's eyes softened as she looked at the young girl.

"I'm sure we will all find our answers," she said tenderly while she passed the supper to Lucy.

"Well," Gray began as he lazily crouched by the hanging pot and poured his own salty soup into a bowl, "I sure hope they are willing to hear us out or this war will end up in all of us killed with Zeref still on top."

Lucy remained quiet as she stared into the flickering flames that danced before her. It was true, the Draconians answer would determine their fate as the tides already suggested their great defeat in a few days time. And defeat wasn't an option as they approached the day of wakening - the day that Zeref would purge Fiore of all its civilians with his creations.

The young archer shivered as she glanced at both her comrades. Erza was wise to listen to Mira - the lives of so many rested in her small team's ability to make negotiations.

* * *

 **Did you like?**

 **review thoughts~**


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Sprite  
 _The ones who wield ice originated in the far north of Fiore. Their magic allows them to conjure the cold around them and compress it into forms of ice in any shape of their choosing. They are unbelievable powerful in their home region, but if one would take them into the heat then they grow considerably weaker as they cannot muster their ice._

* * *

Lucy awoke to a soft shake on her shoulder and her arm shot up a small dagger towards her potential attacker. With knife raised she blinked her eyes open to see a bug eyed Wendy that was sucking in a shaky breath as the tip of the sharp blade was held inches from her throat.

"Lucy, I-" she squeaked.

The knife retracted quickly, slipping back into its sheath that was strapped to her leg.

"I-I'm sorry," She hurried her apology, brown eyes full of concern. "Is something the matter, Wendy?" Lucy raised herself from where she was resting - her body unwinding from her light sleep. Even with another trusted friend taking watch, Lucy could never find herself falling into a deep slumber. Her body would twitch and she would awaken to the slightest changes around her. She could never stop herself from feeling on edge, it was just what Erza's training had ingrained into her.

Wendy straightened up. "S-Something is out there. I don't know how to describe it, but the air has shifted - it's a weird smell coming from over there."

The young girl pointed behind the archer and Lucy stared out into the looming darkness.

"Go wake up Gray, Wendy," she stated while her eyes stayed trained on the thick growth of bushes. The blonde sniffed the air only to be met with the faint scent of something pungent. It was being carried by the soft breeze that had switched directions. The smell was strange, bordering putrescent as Lucy scrunched her face.

The dark night seemed to look back at her as she gave it a calculating stare. The wind slightly rustled the foliage, but what unnerved the archer was the dead silence. It was quiet, not another life form disturbing the eery peace of the forest and Lucy didn't like it one bit.

"Gah-"

Lucy whipped her head around at the loud protesting shout to find Gray sat up sputtering as droplets of water stuck to his hair, looking like a fish out of water. Wendy shuffled guiltily from each foot as she held the waterskin tightly behind her back, the red dusting of her cheeks being the beginnings of a blush.

"What in the world is going on?" the winter sprite yelled. His pointed ears matching the colour of Wendy's cheeks as he growled in anger.

Lucy sighed as she realised it was just her delightful companion instead of a real threat. "Careful or you'll melt yourself, frosty," the young woman rolled her eyes as she rose and walked her way to the most incompetent sprite she had ever met, "Wendy was just trying to wake you. You know? We are out on a quest through the east forest!" A hint of a smile pulled at Lucy's mouth giving a flaw to her annoyed expression that she tried to put on.

Gray fell right into the trap though as he shot up to her face, ready to squawk at the teasing archer. That was until a sharpened rock flew through the space between them, Lucy barely having time to push Gray back as she caught the flash of the sharpened tip in her peripherals. He staggered back nearly losing his balance while Lucy turned to make a run for her bow that was still resting by her bedding.

It was too late though as creatures emerged from the shadows in the forest, they were small yet their hands and feet were freakishly large for their height. Wispy strands of hair gathered on top of their heads while their mouths curled into a snarl underneath their large pointed nose. However, it wasn't their appearance that made Lucy's insides shrivel and her throat begin to close in on itself.

The smell that rolled off them was unimaginable as she stared at their grimy skin that was caked with dried blood and their teeth that were blackened with rot. Drool pooled around the corners of their mouths and brown eyes looked into red - their eyes being set far apart and deep into their deformed faces.

They snapped at the three warriors while encircling them and Wendy gasped in horror from behind the blonde who cursed as she had no way to get to her bow. Her carelessness had left her defenceless beside from the dagger that she kept strapped to her thigh, which she pulled out as she brought herself into a defensive stance.

"Gray!" she shouted as the Goblins she recognised from tales stepped forward with long spears and large wooden clubs. He was her best bet right now to take down the creatures as she and Wendy were only armed with their respective blades, knowing too well there was too many in numbers for them to fight in hand combat alone.

"I'm on it," he spoke as ice formed from his forearms into an icy blade stretching from his elbow to the base of his hands. It was still breathtaking even though she had seen it many times. The way the air became mist around him and the ice crackled to life into whatever shape he chose. People would always compliment her gift that was passed down throughout the generations of Heartfilia's, but Lucy was still envious of the real magic that others could wield. The magic that could take shape and be able to become whatever the wielder saw fit. Instead, her own was explosive and she could only form that much when she was using her bow.

The goblins screeched as Gray began to use his ice, their voices a war cry as the majority of them began to attack the winter sprite who sent out shards of ice shooting at the enemy, but that only slowed them. Lucy and Wendy had their own hands full though, the two girls turning back to back as one by one the monsters lunged at them.

Wendy ducked and dived, her movements as quick as the wind. She wasn't trained to be offensive, but she spent countless hours training to protect herself and her senses were honed to perfection. She judged their move before they could make them and stuck out with her dagger, aiming for tendons and arteries. Lucy was the same, except she pushed forward - unarming her opponents. When they lunged madly with the spears she would grasp the end of the wood, bringing it down to snap the weapon on her thigh.

Gray struggled as the Goblins just seemed to keep coming and coming. He touched his palm onto one's forehead, freezing it's head solid as it had tried pouncing on him with claws blindly swiping out as he parried a huge strike from a wooden club with the ice blade on his forearm. It cracked and ice fell to the ground as he desperately tried to reform his defence. He panted and backed up while sending out more shards to counter the onstrike of the creatures coming for him.

A cry resounded throughout the clearing as Wendy's side was sliced whilst she held off the oncoming attack of a spear with just her dagger, both arms raised to withstand the force. Lucy swung out and punched the creature in its large nose - just barely saving the young diplomat from the same spear head being imbedded into her stomach. But the Goblins who were now weaponless leapt at the archer, their greedy and dirty hands latching into her exposed back and arms and pulling her away from her friends aid.

Another grunt was let out from Gray as he heard his fellow comrades being attacked and he let out a burst of energy. He raised his arm in the air, a giant ice lance forming in his right hand where he launched it at the crowd of Goblins before him. It exploded as it connected with the ground and began to freeze it's enemies, the ice quickly creeping over their bodies and rendering their movements weak as it froze over the blood in their veins.

The rest of the creatures screamed, their animalistic sounds grating on the warriors ears as they ran for Gray. Wendy kneeled down at the base of a tree as she caught her breath while Lucy stood after being tackled into the ground. She wrestled with the now dead body on top of her as she threw it off of her and detached her knife that was deeply planted in its skull. She quickly retreated to Wendy's side and Gray also tried to back up to their side.

As he shuffled back though, towards the large tree that Lucy and Wendy resided under, he felt a weight on his shoulders. And soon he was tangled up within the branches that had seemed to have a mind of its own - the vines snapping tight as they wrapped themselves around his body, nearly suffocating the sprite while he shouted out profanities to let him go. Wendy's eyes widened in fear as they became trapped against the large trunk, spears held up to their necks.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed and her brown eyes grew calculating while she raised her arms in a gesture that asked for mercy and nudged Wendy to do the same. A warrior had to know when they had been beaten - the seven Goblins being an unwise choice to take on when she was risking Wendy's and even Gray's life as he struggled in the confines of the branches in the tree.

Levy was right to suggest caution when dealing with the forest.

* * *

 **and I'm back :) hope you are enjoying the story and there will be many surprises to come!  
I also might add small summaries about things in the world at the beginning of each chapter just so you have more insight to the world I'm creating but yeah I don't know. Please tell me your thoughts :p**

 **Doginshoe~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chimera

 _A Chimera is a beast with three heads, one of a goat, a lion, and a serpent. It stands tall enough that a human would reach just below its stomach if they were standing side by side, however, no ones ever been able to come this close so it is only an assumption. It's body is that of a lion, but has wings of a dragon. Its tail is a snake that is deadly poisonous._

* * *

Lucy rubbed her wrists together uncomfortably while she was pushed forward by the Goblin that held a spear at her back. The confines on her wrists were unpleasant, the rough vine irritating her skin while she shifted her hands, rubbing a small rock against the weak material.

Her bow was being carried at the front. The glint of the gold arrows and the intricate fiery scales capturing the well known hoarder fiends attention. The archer was lucky they had been fascinated with it as, apart from a sack of dried meat and the waterskin that Wendy had with her, all their travelling gear had been lost back at the clearing. If it had been left behind then they were as good as dead as the only able bodies were her and Wendy - that was if she could release the young diplomats binding as well as her own without the hideous monsters from noticing.

Lucy's brown eyes found Gray behind her bow. He was knocked out cold whilst he had been tangled in the tree and then tied to a sturdy log so two Goblins could carry him easily. If they were in different circumstances she would've laughed at the way they had slung the winter sprite up like a freshly caught fawn that was ready to be cooked on a spitting fire. Oh, would Juvia cry at the mistreatment of her beloved, Lucy thought.

However, if they were to be free than Lucy would need to wait. Only a distraction would be able to give her the advantage needed to reach her trusted weapon. However, she was in no rush. They were walking East and that was all that mattered - that they made it in time to the Draconian kingdom.

The thought made a pool of anxiousness settle in her stomach. She was just about to reach the dear age of six when her mother had awoken her in the middle of the night and took her away from everything she knew. She could recall the faint memories of her training, how she had been so excited to begin to learn to work with her magic while she used her bow - only just beginning to understand the first technique before it was cut short. The happy nostalgia was tinged with the hatred from her mother's death. Lucy's glassy eyes scanning her surrounding area while they were marched forward. They had driven them out and forced her mother to fend for herself and a child.

Lucy clenched her teeth at the memory - how the demons attacked her mother just before they could reach help. The blow the older Heartfilia took trying to protect her had been her oncoming demise as she grew sick with fever from the large wound on her stomach. Her life was snuffed the day after they were taken into the home of a friendly Fairy, Erza Scarlet - an independent fourteen year old whose parents were also taken too soon.

A low rumble that reverberated through the ground shook Lucy from her reverie - stumbling as she tried to gain her balance when the Goblins has stopped. Her eyes snapped up and searched their surroundings but soon the earth stopped shaking and left them with an eerie silence. The forest stayed deadly still and even the creatures around her looked nervous. Lucy glanced back towards Wendy only to freeze. In the distance, towering over the trees was a beast.

The first head to the left was a Goats. Its hair was deep brown and matted with bushes - eyes slits that seem to roll in its head. As for the right, a Serpent crooned high above. Its horns curled to the back of its head and it snapped with its strong jaws that held rows of sharp teeth, fire spitting out of its mouth. In the middle a Lions head snarled. Blood stained it maul as its lips curled up, showing its large teeth that could rip through flesh like butter. The mane that surrounded it feathered out to golden fur that had been marred with dirt and blood, but soon turned into deep red scales as two bat like wings branched out either side of its huge body. However, the terrifying creature continued and where a tail should've been, a snake's head hissed as it curled around the side, its black colour blending it into the shadow of the large beast.

The young archer sucked in a breath - her heart beating in her chest a mile a minute as she stared at all four heads of the monster before her, all of them staring right back at her as the Lion gave a roar that deafened those around her and had them falling to their knees, Wendy screaming for her as they fell. Lucy winced as she tried to stay upright, her ears ringing even as the animalistic cry echoed in the distance. She watched as the hoofs of the beasts hind legs kicked at the dirt, knocking at the tree and cracking its trunk. It was ready to charge.

* * *

Footsteps echoed on black stone floors as the advisor chased after the young prince on the walkway. Large red curtains hung from marble pillars and were pulled across, trying together with gold ropes to shield the castle and its inhabitants from the winds that rose violently in the night whilst also giving privacy to the tense conversation from unwelcome listeners.

"Please, Sire, you have to reconsider. It's law that you must only enter the throne with a betrothed," the old advisor spoke as he hurried behind his prince, "Its been years since your father has disappeared and the people are beginning to grow restless."

The young man stopped abruptly and turned a glare on him. "It's also in our nature that we only can promise ourselves to one. Don't you think I would like to take my place as King?" He growled and the older man shrunk in on himself at the anger that rolled off of him.

"Prince Natsu, she's dea-"

"She's not," he cut in, "I can feel it. You know that my magic was twined within that gift, Yajima. I know that she's alive." His eyes softened as he looked into the fire's of the torches that lined the pillars. His betrothed was already out there somewhere - he would not be allowed to ever give himself to someone else unless she was dead. He could feel his magic cry at the loss, the dragon that it embodied grieving at the loss. Natsu could feel the pain and it bothered him even if he hadn't ever reflected on these types of feelings. He wasn't a man of romance.

"Shall we send out the scouts again?" Yajima asked.

Natsu frowned as he continued to stare at the flames as they licked the air. It had been some time since they had gone looking for her, the last search being called off as demons had a group of his people. It was dangerous to go, however, he couldn't run a kingdom without being the King - he was surprised there hadn't been an uprising already, but he knew it was the memory of his father and the respect that they had for him keeping them in check.

The prince sighed as he adjusted the heavy royal garments that he had to adorn for today's meeting. The troubles of a runaway bride seemed endless.

"I'll go out myself. I'll take a small scouting group and we'll leave tomorrow," he ordered as his dark green eyes turned back to his advisor.

"Very well."

Yajima bowed before walking then turned around.

Natsu watched his retreating figure before he himself stalked back to his room. He kept his head low as he thought through the situation. The whole kingdom had been in shut down since his father had disappeared and it only continued to worsen as he couldn't rightfully have the throne. His only option was to find her, but they had cut all ties with kingdoms in hopes that no one would know of how dire the situation was in here so they couldn't search across borders.

The prince grumbled before he collapsed on his large bed - too tired to even strip off his uncomfortable clothes. It had been a long day.

* * *

 **I felt like with it being chapter four we had to introduce our lovely draconians into the story so here they are! I've also added in little descriptions before each chapter just to give you more insight into something from this world that i've created since i cant write down every detail in the story. If you ever want a further description of something just let me know and I'll tell you about them in the beginning.  
**

 **~doginshoe**


	5. Chapter 5

Water Guardian  
 _The spirit of a woman that lives in the many bodies of water across Fiore. She had always been deemed a myth by fisherman and pirates. However, it was recently discovered to be true._ _Her form will only appear to few though, but tales of her beauty is spread across the land. With eyes as blue as crystal waters and hair that flows down her back like a river down a mountain, she is the woman of many mens dreams.  
_

* * *

 _The young archer sucked in a breath - her heart beating in her chest a mile a minute as she stared at all four heads of the monster before her, all of them staring right back at her as the Lion gave a roar that deafened those around her and had them falling to their knees, Wendy screaming for her as they fell. Lucy winced as she tried to stay upright, her ears ringing even as the animalistic cry echoed in the distance. She watched as the hoofs of the beasts hind legs kicked at the dirt, knocking at the tree and cracking its trunk. It was ready to charge._

Lucy pulled her wrists apart, snapping her bindings that had been cut and weakened from her tedious work with the stone. She made a run to the front. The Goblins screeched as they tried to retreat, dropping Gray as he shouted and struggled to escape. They scampered around, quickly trying to gather valuables that included the unique draconic bow and glimmering set of gold arrows. She shouted before tackling them to the ground, the dirt and rocks scuffing her skin. The Goblin writhed as it snarled at her, but it was over too soon as she landed a swift blow to the head before she quickly crawled for their equipment that was now scattered on the ground.

When the bow was finally back in her grasp Lucy felt at home. Her hands fell into the natural firing position of a skilled warrior as she knocked an arrow, her muscles working as she pulled back the taut string and her eyes fell onto the beast as it begun to bound its way toward her. The ground shook and she could hear her friends scream and shout as Wendy desperately tried to free Gray, even with her own bound hands. However, Lucy ignored them as she held herself steady and breathed, her draw hand pulling back even further with two more arrows in her grasp. She concentrated her magic as it built up in the bow, the shine coming off the intricate weapon the only sign of change. The beast stormed forward, heads snapping and growling as it tore through the forest, and then Lucy fired.

All three arrows were flying through the air as she sent them one after the other in quick succession. When each arrow collided with their target an explosion of light zapped in the air from nothing, the large creature tumbling as it staggered and crashed into the ground. The young archered wasted no time, she hoisted her arrows and bow onto her back before rushing off to her comrades. In a quick haste she was cutting through the vines tying Gray's arms and feet.

"As soon as these are off we have to run, okay?" she spoke as she turned to Wendy who sniffled as she tried to hold back treacherous tears that spilled down her cheeks from the fear that had her hands shaking as Lucy tried to cut through her bindings. When they had finally come loose the young woman held her hands in her own, the rubbing from the vine having chaffed the girls wrists.

"Listen, Wendy, you're going to have to run ahead of Gray and I." Wendy opened her mouth to cry out in protest but Lucy shook her head. "We'll try our best to slow it down, but all that matters is that you get out of here safe. You're the one we need to get to Draconia. We can't beat that thing, you have to trust us and go on ahead no matter what."

The young girls shook her head, but Gray landed an arm on her shoulder. She looked up at the winter sprite as he smiled down at her.

"We're relying on you kid so get going. We've got this."

Wendy nodded softly before she got up from the ground, wiping her eyes roughly. She looked up at them with new determination set in her brown eyes, "I'll try and find help," she declared, "Be safe."

Without another word she raced off into the trees, the deep foliage masking her retreat and swallowing her whole. Lucy watched as she left before another roar tore through the forest, and she turned back to face the beast as it rose from the ground, shaking off its large body. It's skin was burnt from her lights explosion and a glinting arrow had pierced through one of the Goat heads eyes, blood pouring from the wound as the pupil glazed over milky white.

"You did quite a number on him, Lucy," Gray whistled as his eyes stayed trained on the creature. The young women only grunted in response before heading to move into the forest.

"I would start running if I were you," she called, "We've got to try and lose it."

Gray was quickly in front of her as he ran, "You don't have to tell me. That things going to destroy us."

Lucy could only nod as they ducked and dived through the forest. The vibrations the tell tale sign it was on the move behind them. It trampled over bushes and pushed trees to the side as it chased the two travellers. The blonde could barely keep her footing as it gained on them.

"Gray," she shouted as she whipped her head to glance back, "Ice!"

The winter sprite didn't have to be told twice as he quickly created a lance in his arm, skidding to the side only momentarily to throw it, before settling back into a sprint beside Lucy. The creature skidded to a halt as the ice burst and froze over its front leg, sealing it to the ground. However, it was already escaping and cracking the ice through pure strength as it struggle. The burst of flames that it sent from the serpent's mouth being the last break as it freed itself.

Lucy was quick to act as she held another two arrows in her draw hand and fired them off in the creatures direction. The arrows exploding at its feet and sent it tumbling down into the small divot the blast created.

"Again Gray! Now, freeze it!"

"I can't!" he shouted as he made a complete stop and shot ice arrows through his own perfectly crafted bow. "It's just not cold enough here for my magic to be strong enough."

He set back into a run, catching up to the blonde as she fired another arrow at the beast. The serpent head shot fire after them as the lion head as its cry thundered through the air. The ice that was slowly creeping along its body was once again cracking as it pulled itself up, once again bounding after Lucy and Gray. The three heads of the front all giving off their own cries.

The archer was in panic, her amount of arrows was becoming few and Gray couldn't produce anything large enough to trap it more than a few seconds. To make matters more grim the beast seemed to be enraged and was relentless in its hunt. Her breathing was becoming more laboured as she tried to run from the beast. It was impossible if this had kept up. The terrain was slowing them down, if one of them tripped there wouldn't be time for them to be saved. Even with this pace they were too slow. It would be the end.

Lucy grit her teeth and sent another volley of arrows at the three heads of the beast. It screeched and cried from the burst of light as the heat from them burnt it's skin and blinded it. Quickly turning back and running as fast as her legs could carry her as they came across damper foliage. The dirt becoming muddy and being dangerous case of slipping, or sinking. Lucy could only hope as she kept sprinting with Gray, his face reflecting her nerves, that such a thing wouldn't happen.

Though it was false luck as Lucy's foot sunk into the mud. It was only ankle deep but the sudden change caused the blonde to crash into the ground. Her face slamming into the muck and covering her skin and hair. The dark slush maring her blonde locks into a dark and dirty heap as well as getting in her mouth when she fell.

"Lucy!"

"Get down!"

Gray's voice was expecting as he screamed her name in sheer terror, but Wendy's cry afterwards had left her confused. Though the blonde didn't get to contemplate as a torpedo of steaming water was sent over her head and scolded the large animal that was only a few feet behind her. She snapped her head up quickly and a large smile spread over her face as a figure stood above a flowing stream. Her form was human up to the waist, however, from her waist down she was only a body of water, the liquid seeming frozen in time as it circled around her. Her blue eyes were set in a fierce scowl as she stared down at the creature as it struggled to its feet - the flesh now an angry red from the boiling water that had been sent at it.

"Fiend! How dare you chase down Gray!"

Lucy could barely resist to roll her eyes at the Guardian even under their circumstances. She had been right to bring Gray along with her since wherever trouble followed him, Juvia seemed to always be able to pull herself to his aid.

Lucy quickly scrambled to up as she limped slightly to her friends, Gray quickly coming to her side in order to support the ankle that she was hesitant to put weight on.

"Where did she come from?" Gray asked incredulously as they approached a concerned Wendy.

"Her beloved prince was in danger? You expect her to not come forth and save you?"

Gray scoffed, "Shut it, Lucy. Forget I asked."

Lucy could only snicker as she stopped beside Wendy. The diplomat looked exhausted, but there wasn't a scratch on her. The archer smiled at her as she noticed her staring at her ankle that ached from the abrupt stop. It was the least of her worries, however, as she could feel the mud dripping down her skin. _Disgusting._

"I'm fine, Wendy," she hummed, "It's not twisted."

She nodded before bringing her eyes back up to the pair of her friends infront of her. Their moment was short lasted though as the large beast growled in the distance. All of them turned towards the three heads. Lucy drew her bow as it stared them all down, snarling. It approached slowly as it did. It knew that the blood hunt was over. It was now time to make the kill.

* * *

 **Finally introduced Lucy's magic! We will see a lot more of Gray's abilities next chapter though as he's now with Juvia ;) Hope you enjoyed n pls review.**

 **~Doginshoe**


	6. Chapter 6

Flamberge

 _A flame-bladed sword or wave-bladed sword has a characteristically undulating style of blade. The wave in the blade is often considered to contribute a flame-like quality to the appearance of a sword._

* * *

Her last arrow whizzed through the air and burrowed itself deep into the Goat head. The force split throw bone as it landed right between its eyes and exploded into a bloom of light. It tore apart the flesh of the beast. Blood spilled from the embedded arrow, the Goat head bleating out a cry that was cut short as it sunk. The head of the beast lolled around as the other two, Serpent and Lion, kept fighting whilst paying no mind to the mass of flesh that weighed it down.

The animal was crazed.

No attack would keep it at bay, even with Gray's ice leaving large gashes as he worked with Juvia or Lucy's many arrows that sunk into its body wouldn't make it flee.

It didn't make sense.

Their hunt was relentless as it roared with untamed fury, yet its injuries would usually have the large beast scampering away; admitting defeat and looking for easier prey. Lucy rolled away from a breath of fire as she studied the animal before her.

It slashed with its large front paws, the claws sharp enough the rip through muscle with the ease that one would have tearing through fresh dough. The jaws gnashed and snapped, the Serpent head blowing harsh bouts of hot flames mindlessly as the wings on its back spread out and flapped madly. Its was fighting as if it had been overcome with bloodlust, possessed by dark evil. The archer moved cautiously, her mind calculating and focused on every movement and cry on the battle in front of her.

She could see Juvia waning. The guardian was a protector of water, her abilities not made for the exhausting constant onslaught of a fight. Wendy stayed a few paces back, the girl dived and dodged as debris flew through the air.

"Watch out!" The young girl called out for her teammates occasionally to look out as she didn't have the skills to verse such a beast in combat, Lucy noted that she'd have to teach the diplomat to handle herself with a bow in the future if they survived.

Gray fared much better with the accompany of Juvia's water, but it simply wasn't cold enough for him to muster a finishing attack against a creature of its size in the muggy weather of the forest that grew as they approached the desert land of near the kingdom of Draconia.

Despite their disadvantages already against the beast, Lucy could sense the greater threat of exhaustion overtaking her friends.

Their night's rest had been close to nothing from the attack of the Goblins and they had been travelling all night as well as the day prior, which the sun that began poking up over the tall trees told her. She guessed there would only be a few more hours of travel before they reached the end of the East Forest. Their lack of rest and the recent events showed in the slowing of Wendy's movements and how she would occasionally stumble. It was present with the way Gray's shoulders heaved as he panted after every attack.

The archer could feel it herself with how her gaze would become bleary. To make unfortunate circumstances worse she had shot every arrow she had and was left without means to attack.

Lucy shook her head, clearing her thoughts before her brows narrowed at the rampaging monster was bloody and beaten. It swiped a large paw at Juvia. Gray shot forward an ice sword coming up to pierce through the skin impaling itself as he kneeled, the force slamming him down.

It growled ferociously, the Serpent snapping it's large jaws and giant teeth, before a wave of water was sent crashing it back so the winter sprite could roll from beneath the paw, sword still buried in the flesh.

Lucy ran to them, ducking from a gnashing Lion head and skidding under striking paw, blood dripping down her face as it fell from the injured appendage.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled. Ice spikes shot out from his hands as he stood over a kneeling Juvia. The flurry of sharp icicles were like glass as it sliced up the beast in front of them and it took huge steps back as it roared in pain, trying to hide behind the foliage to stop the shards from slicing open its flesh.

The archer came to a sudden halt beside them not wasting anytime as she stared at them. "Can you both still fight? I have a plan." Gray's dark eyes immediately glanced down to Juvia who nodded slowly as she stood up with a shaky breath.

"Juvia," the water guardian took a breath, a weak smile coming across her face, "Juvia can still fight." Gray's stare lingered on her for a second longer before he nodded towards Lucy.

"We are going to have to kill this thing." Lucy gestured towards the fiend that stumbled forward, blood loss finally affecting the giant beast. "One last attack, okay? Gray, I need you to freeze the Serpent. I'm gonna take on the Lion." She turned her body towards the beast, her eyes set into determination as she watched as the monster got back into its senses.

"Lucy, are you-" a giant roar cut throw the air and all of them froze. "Just don't die," Gray murmured and he gently hoisted Juvia up - her white dress fluttering from the movement. The Water Guardian blinked shyly at him before a large smile took over her face and took her stance beside him, ready to attack.

The archer sent a sideways glance at the both of them as they stood merely inches apart, a smirk pulled on her face as she sneered, "You just don't get distracted." Gray sputtered but the approaching growl had her waving him off. "I'll need some ice from you, something sharp and a jump to get up to _that_ thing." She pointed.

He glared at her before an Ice Flamberge was put together before her eyes: the sparkle of particles coming together to form an ominous glow before it settled and the familiar ice blade was there. Lucy reached out and gave it a quick once over.

"Good." She nodded in approval.

A burst of flames tore the party apart as they respectively dodged to either side. Lucy took off into a sprint to closed in to the monster. The claws swiped out for her, Wendy screaming for her to fall back as the young girl watched from across the rushing water on the bank.

However, even with the distraction, she kept on as she faced off the Lion head as Gray and Juvia kept the Serpent trembled, her icy sword burning her hand and she hoped it would be strong enough; until the Lion Head, gnashing its jaws, let out an earth-shattering roar that reverberated throughout her being. Lucy growled back as she slashed at the bloody maul that threatened to rip her apart as it snapped up at her head. She rolled to the side, her breathing uneven and hard.

This was the last moment, _now or never_.

The large paw came down again on her and Lucy grabbed hold of the ice blade already stuck inside and twisted it, a pained loud and unearthly sound echoing in the forest, and she pulled it from the flesh with a loud grunt, as the blade had been deep.

Blood poured from the wound and sprayed her clothing, the sticky liquid matting her hair along with the mud - but it mattered not, not when there that beast was still alive. Lucy sidestepped quickly and charged at the beast head on.

"Gray!" She screamed as she leaped into the air and her feet met the cool solid blocks and she pushed from them. With both swords in the air she swung down into the neck of the Lion's head.

Time seemed to slow as she pushed the ice blades deep into the beasts throat while she was airborne. Lucy could hear her own cry as she flew through the air, the faint sound of rushing water and feel the temperature drop before she was falling. She tightened her grip on the swords as gravity yanked her down and a piercing roar erupted from the Lion head.

The blades slipped, but before they could fall loose Lucy heaved herself up using the wild mane as an anchor. The archer mounted herself, gripping the matted hair furiously before pulling the Flamberge free with as much strength as she could. Crimson blood splattered from where the sharp blade had embedded itself through the tissue and ripped up the muscles with its winding curves.

The sorrowful roar turned to a gargled whine as the beast stumbled, legs giving way, trembling.

"May the light give you mercy," Lucy breathed, as she heaved the Flamberge sword above her head, aiming at the beasts nape.

A second later, blood oozed down and soaked into the ground, the beast gurgled a hopeless whimper, and then she striked. She channeled the light that thrummed in her veins as she drove the icy blade deep into the beast. It glowed brilliantly as the magic coursed down the ice, cracking as it plunged into the thick muscle of the animal.

Lucy shuddered as the power drained from her. "And guide your soul to the heavens to be judged."

A startled cry ripped through the air and blood was hacked up as it thrashed around in anguish. Lucy grabbed wildly for the mane as the beast was burned by her magic from the inside, the stench sizzling flesh invading her nose and making Lucy make a disgusted face at the awful smell. It was pungent, but she could not let go.

The beast stumbled, the two heads weighing it down as they lolled pathetically at the bleeding Lions side, the ice encasing the Serpent's head adding more weight which had it falling to one side. The wings at batting wildly as it tried to retain its balance, but its injured paw gave way and it crashed down. The archer being brought down with it as it collapsed, the whines becoming soft echoes before they ceased entirely and the forest turned silent once again.

Lucy coughed as she pulled herself up from the dead heap of the creature on the floor. Dust fogged the air and burned her lungs but she was okay. She stood on shaking legs, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins as she hobbled over the beast. She looked around at the carnage of where they had battled. Tree's were toppled over, the earth charred in some places with dips in the dirt from where the beast had scratched at the ground.

The archer peered through the dust, the blood pool from the Lions throat soaked into her boots as she waded her way through the destruction. As the air settled she could make out the three figures of her friends bounding towards her. A weak smile crept on her face as all her strength slipped from her. The fight was over and she had kept them safe. She waved at the as she stumbled forward but their panicked faces caught her off guard as their paces quickend.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled, there was a hiss in the air from behind her, "Watch out!"

She barely had time to react as the Snake sunk its fangs into her thigh, the bite tearing clean through her muscle as a scream was wrenched from her lungs. It had been the tail, the pure black jaded snake head that had kept to the shadows. As it pumped poison into her Lucy could only grab her bow and shove the sharpened curved end deep into its skull. The fangs retracted, the Snake stone dead as she pierced its brain.

Lucy collapsed onto the ground, her whole body shaking violently.

Her friends were by her side a moment later, Wendy ushering the archer hands away from the wound as worried tears gathered in her eyes. The young girl quickly tore a strip of cloth from her skirt as she desperately tried to make tourniquet to stop the copious amount of blood that stained her hands and made a puddle beneath Lucy. Black venom already curled into her as her spidery veins turned dark around the two puncture wounds.

"We have to slow the venom," Wendy stated quickly as she fumbled with the tourniquet, her hands shaky. A soft hand came down on the young girls shoulder as she looked up into the deep blue eyes of Juvia. Wendy tried to even her breathing as the soothing presence of the Water Guardian washed over her.

"Gray," Juvia called, "Freeze the wounds."

Gray was quickly on the other side of Wendy as he tried to cauterise the puncture marks with his burning cold ice. The Winter Sprite cursed as he stared at the large gashes that nearly went clean through her flesh whilst he worked in sealing over the wounds - Lucy crying out in pain as he made a bandage of ice over her thigh, stopping the blood and slowly freezing the venom to a crawl.

She could feel the venom coursing through her leg, even with Gray's ice slowing down its affects she could still feel the creeping burn of the poison as it felt like it was paralysing her. Lucy felt dizzy, her vision blurring with exhaustion and the shock of what had happened. She should've been paying closer mind to what was happening around her. It was in her training - Erza would knock her upside the head for being so careless.

Lucy choked. "We-We need to move. Our supplies.."

Wendy soothed her as Lucy tried to stand but Gray only shook his head.

"She's right. We lost our equipment, most of her food. Spending more time out here will leave us cold and hungry." Gray's eyes stayed trained on the black veins that inched further with every passing second. "There is nothing we can do for Lucy out here. The faster we get to Draconia, the better chance we have at getting help."

Wendy nodded in agreement.

"I'll be there, Gray. Wherever there is water you know I will be there."

Juvia dropped back into the river, her figure disappearing into nothing as she became one with the rushing water. Gray watched her go, but stopped as he hoisted Lucy up, draping her arm over his shoulder to help her walk. She hissed as she was brought up but made no other sound of complaint as they begun walking, Wendy staying close to her side as she held Lucy's bow for her.

* * *

 **This was a bitch to write, but i have to thank BonneyQ for being a Beta for me and helping me along. She's a fanfic writer too so if you love Gruvia check her out** BonneyQ

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **~Doginshoe**


	7. Chapter 7

The Ancient Lands

 _A desert that stretches before Fiore meets the country of Bosco. It is filled with many creatures, most unknown and dangerous, and the heat is blazing. There is not many who reside here. However, it was the Draconians that made it their home - thriving amongst the many uncertainties it holds._

* * *

It had taken them hours to reach the end of the forest.

As the sun rose higher Wendy had kept stopping them frequently so her dark eyes could check on the spider web veins that stretched further up Lucy's leg. The young girl's face was constantly pinched in worry, her eyes never leaving Lucy as Gray now carried her on his back - the archer too weak to even stand.

She was a healer yet without supplies; she was practically useless. Her salve's and bandages that were neatly tucked into a small leathery bag had been ditched at camp when the Goblins had attacked them. Her teacher would throttle her for losing such precious medicine, but that was not what caused the fear to rise up in Wendy's chest.

Lucy had collapsed at Gray's side after a few hours of walking, her legs giving out as her body began to shake as she burned a terrible fever. The diplomat had tried to bleed out the poison when the blonde started convulsing - using nimble fingers to quickly grab the blade strapped to her thigh and slice up along the flesh.

When the knife had cut through her skin she had screamed, her arms thrashing as her mind was blinded by the pain she was feeling. Gray had to pin her down, his strong arms coming around her as Wendy pushed at the wound. An inky liquid mixed with crimson beginning to pour from the cut as it was prodded.

The young girl was worried. Bleeding her out had stopped Lucy's body from violently shuddering, but the black veins remained. They barely even retreated an inch and the older woman's deathly pale face was even clearer sign that it hasn't made her any better. It needed treating with a healer, an experienced healer, with proper ingredients to make an antidote.

Wendy looked to the west where the sun was now dipping dangerously close to the horizon. They had passed the red capped mushrooms hours ago and the forest had finally begun to wither away. Few trees littered the space and most of ground begin to turn into a dark, rusty red as it collided with the desert that wrapped around the Draconian Kingdom.

"We'll have to stop here for the night."

Gray stopped abruptly and a small whine left Lucy's throat as her face twisted in pain. "We don't have time, Wendy," Gray nearly shouted. "Lucy needs help immediately!" His dark blue eyes pierced into her as his worry flared.

"I know what Lucy needs…" Wendy mumbled, her arms coming up to wrap around herself under Gray's gaze. "We just- There's only the two of us. How are we going to defend ourselves in the dark?" Her eyes flickered towards the ground. "and protect Lucy?"

Gray huffed as he cooled down his anger. This wasn't the time to let his emotions to get the better of him, especially towards Wendy. Their chances of surviving as they crossed the desert were low even without adding the factor that they'd be travelling during the night. He readjusted the archer on his back as he tried to lower himself to the ground; Wendy quickly coming to his aid to grab hold of the unsteady girl on his back as they lowered her down.

"I guess you're right." The winter sprite offered a small smile as he watched Wendy place her coat under Lucy's head. "We'll leave at first light… and pray that we make it in time."

The diplomat gave a small hum in response as she tended to the blonde the best she could. Her small hands coming up to push the bangs from Lucy's eyes and wiping off mud and blood from the blonde's face. It would be hard crossing the desert in the morning, it was ancient land. The young woman could only pray, as Gray said, that they would make it in time… and that they'd survive.

Wendy worried her lower lip, her hands idly smoothing the pain from Lucy's face as she let her rest. They had made it so far and she knew it was because of the blonde. They were lucky that nothing had happened as they reached the end of the forest, the flora staying quiet as they walked. It was only the rustle of the wind disrupting the silence. They had to make it through the land surrounding Draconia. If not for the sake of making an ally to help in the war, then for Lucy.

Her dark eyes shifted to the glinting bow that she laid at her side - the scales burning bright in the light of the setting sun, flickering much like a fire. That was if the people in the Draconian Kingdom would let them pass their gates and into the city walls. Her fists clenched at her side. If they didn't let them through-

Gray's hand landed on the blue haired girl's shoulder. "I've got the fire started," Gray stated and Wendy peered past him to see a small pile of burning dried foliage. She had been so lost in her thought she hadn't heard the cackling start of the flames.

"Here." Gray handed her the last of their rations, a small slither of dried meat. "Try to get as much rest as you can. It's gonna be a hard day tomorrow."

The winter sprite crouched beside her, the setting sun making stark and long shadows behind them. Gray tore into the meat, his eyes locking with the fire, but Wendy couldn't bring herself to eat. The diplomats hand fell to her side and touched the scroll that she had carefully strapped to her leg. It had been the one thing she had kept close, yet the piece of paper seemed so trivial in this moment. Her lower lip quivered as her doubts set in.

"Gray," Wendy whispered, "Do you think this mission was hopeless?" A tear rolled down her face, but the young girl fiercely wiped it away.

Gray remained quiet for a few moments and then he turned his gaze to something behind her, to Lucy.

"Lucy believed this was our best chance," he stated firmly, determination lighting up his eyes and something else, "If Lucy thought so then I do as well."

Faith.

Wendy nodded, rubbing her sleeve across her face as she calmed down. Lucy was determined this was their best shot so she couldn't be crying, couldn't be doubting. She would believe in her friend just as Gray had. She would have faith.

She sniffled, a large smile pulling at her lips as her eyes shined at Gray. "Thank you."

"Get some rest." He smiled. "I'm going to make sure the area's safe." With that Gray stood, ruffling her hair before he walked away from the small camp.

Wendy nibbled at her rations as she settled into being alone. The breeze was soft, the sky a dark burnt orange as the night begun to take over the sky with the stars beginning to peek through. The fire burnt softly close to her and chased off the many shadows that crept into their small clearing. It had been exactly like their first night, however, she was at peace now. She didn't have the fear clinging to the back of her mind anymore.

Her gaze turned to Lucy, her worry making her eyebrows narrow as she looked at the inky veins. Her fingers feathered over where she had been bitten, the wound closing as she would expected of it. Gray's ice working as the perfect bandage for the large punctures in her thigh.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We'll get you to Draconia as soon as we can." She pushed back the blonde hair from the archer's face again and sighed.

"I'll make sure of it myself."

An unfamiliar voice reverberated in the area and Wendy looked up, startled, before she immediately shot up. Gray stood there but he wasn't alone as he returned.

"Draconians," she breathed.

A spear was pressed to the winter sprite's throat as a man stood behind him, two other men at his side, yet you could barely call them so - their forms looking more beastly than man. There were horns that stuck out from their hair, giant leathery wings spanning out behind them and their faces had scales poking from their cheeks - they looked like dragons.

The one who kept Gray in a hold grinned, his sharp canines dangerously gleaming with his red scales in the firelight. They looked familiar, yet she couldn't place from where. Wendy sucked in a breath as he stepped forward, pushing Gray to the side before he pushed his pink hair back with clawed hands. His eyes shot towards where Lucy and her bow laid.

"I believe you have something of mine." His smile grew even wider and Wendy could only freeze in place, her eyes blown wide as she looked at Gray. He shook his head at her and they could only stand in place as the man bent down to their friend, a low whine bubbling in his throat as he caressed the wound on Lucy's leg. His smile had disappeared.

He gently picked her up, his nose burying itself in her hair. A soft sigh left Lucy's lips as he cradled her to his chest and she instinctively cuddled closer to him. He purred low in his throat before he flapped out his wings.

"Take the extras. We're going to be flying home." His wings lifted him into the air as the picked up speed. " Let the people know their Queen has returned."

* * *

 **A big thank you to thebowtifullady! She fixed all of my mistakes that you guys usually see so thank her and follow her on tumblr if you will ;-;  
**

 **This chapter was a little slow going, but I'm happy to switch perceptions and I wanted to build more of a personal relationship between them all and so I think this helped. Also Natsu is finally here! I hope you all liked this and please review!**

 **~Doginshoe**


	8. Chapter 8

Diplomat

 _A diplomat is appointed by a leader to conduct peace with other countries or nations. There have been many sent by the different people of Fiore and their kingdoms but none have returned alive_

* * *

Lucy had never felt so run down in her life. Her head throbbed in pain like when she had been kicked in the head by a stallion in a gruelling training session with Erza, and she felt incredibly hot. It burned uncomfortably in her veins, a heat that gripped her and kept crawling up her body. Many times she had regained consciousness but her eyes would never quite regain focus before her mind pulled her back into the dark lull of sleep, the pain unbearable.

It was quite some time before Lucy's eyes did peer open, but they were immediately shut tightly when a bright light blinded her. A groan left her body as she pushed her head under silk sheets and finally sighing as she was consumed in the cushion underneath her head. It was as if she was in the bed of a royal, yet she could hardly appreciate it as she curled in on herself.

The smell of apple cinnamon and smoke infiltrated her nose as she laid under the warm covers. Her headache had dulled, but a nagging feeling kept her from falling back into the sweet embrace of sleep. She could hear the buzz of a city just out of reach, the sound of carts being dragged across cobblestone and merchants shouting. Lucy rolled over, trying to hide from the white noise, though she stopped moving with a gasp. Her eyes flying wide open as pain flared in her thigh, her palm shooting down to grasp at… bandages?

It was then that she was met with the sight of the maroon canopy above the soft bed that she rested on. There was a pause before she leapt from her spot in only a white sleeveless tunic that was certainly not her own. Yet, the surprise of being wrapped up in a man's clothing only lasted a few short moments as the pain in her leg shot up her body and made her knee tingle in discomfort. She dropped slightly, her body hunched as she picked her injured appendage off the floor - a hiss escaping her clenched teeth.

Where was Gray and Wendy? Were they attacked?

She growled as her eyes flittered around the room quickly. Her weapons were gone along with her clothes. If someone came she wouldn't even be able to pull the small blade from her boot as protection let alone defend herself in hand to hand combat with the condition of her leg. She needed an escape. Again, her deep brown eyes swept the area.

The room was fairly spacious, with a large animal throw rug on the floor. A dark mahogany dresser stood tall adjacent to the bed up against the wall. A fireplace stood to the right of the bedroom near the balcony with large tall chairs surrounding it. The archer squinted her eyes. If they had been attacked then why wasn't she locked in a cell?

Lucy shook her head. First she needed to get out of here and then she had to find her partners. It was the only thing that mattered at this moment. If Gray and Wendy had been hurt, it was all her fault. She had brought them along with her on this foolish mission after all, and yet she let down her guard and left them to defend themselves alone! She had to get to them.

The archer rubbed at her bleary eyes, taking large gulps of air to calm down her erratic heart as she thought up an escape. When her lungs started to work again Lucy turned to the balcony. Her brows narrowed, eyes set into determination as she began to get to work.

She hobbled over back to the bed, her hands reaching out to strip the bed and then begin to make her way to the balcony. Each step hurt, the pang in her thigh causing a cuss to leave her lips every so often. Lucy ignored it though, her mind working in overdrive as it pushed through the grogginess and the aches in her body.

When she peered over the ledge her lips parted in a gasp. Below in the expanse people moved through the streets with horses or other foreign animals. There were merchants and vendors with citizens coming in and out to buy and sell. The buildings all had balconies with high rising windows, and vines crawling up the brick infrastructures. The town was bustling and beautiful. Yet, it was the magnificent dark stone wall that surrounded everything which caught Lucy's attention.

It rose high above the town, cradling the people inside, and almost seemed to sparkle in the morning sun. She'd never seen anything like it, but it all looked too familiar. The walls. They reminded her of the night sky with how they glinted, she could nearly picture her mother and the memory of how they would climb up and up to look at the stars.

"You awake?"

The voice made Lucy spin around, the movement straining her leg and wrenching a yelp from her throat as she stumbled. She pulled up her arms, but instead of meeting the floor she was embraced in a warm chest - strong arms encircling her smaller frame to catch her fall.

"Ya need to be more careful or that leg's never gonna heal," a deep voice breathed in her ear.

She stilled, her breath catching in her throat as she looked up as the man slowly released her. Her brown eyes took in a strong jaw, tan skin and finally his dark slitted eyes, partly covered with soft pink bangs, that stared right back at her. He was incredibly handsome and twinges of a blush rose up into the archers cheeks. A grin broke out on his face, but Lucy could only scream.

She lunged forward, catching the man off guard and tripping him backwards. They fell onto the floor in a tangle of limbs, both grappling with each other before the blonde twisted the man's wrist and pinned them above his head. Lucy stared him down with a glare.

"What happened? Where are the people that I was travelling with?" She moved a hand to his throat, her fingers just barely putting pressure on his throat, but ready to strike and break his trachea at any point.

A growl erupted from his throat and his pupils glinted gold. He raised up a leg, unbalancing the blonde and using the distraction to free his hands. The man gripped onto her waist before rolling them over, his hips pushing up in between her thighs as his teeth nipped at her throat.

His hands gripped into the flesh of her legs as he begun to push himself ever closer to her. He breathed in her scent before nuzzling at her chest - a purring sound resonating deep in his throat. Lucy whimpered as she tried to push him away, but he only growl and yanked the archer closer to himself.

Lucy screamed, the wound on her thigh splitting open beneath the bandages from all the struggle as she used every limb to fight against the man on top of her. She needs her bow. If she only had it then-

The man pulled himself up, a curse leaving his lips as he quickly examined her leg. Lucy could only stare dumbfounded as she watched the scales on his cheeks as they faded back into his skin. _Draconian..._

"I'm sorry," he said, eyes never coming back up to meet hers as he pulled himself up and then offered her a hand. Lucy eyed him warily, her guard still raised. When he noticed that she wasn't going to accept his hand, he sighed before bringing it up to pull at his pink hair.

"Your friends are safe. I shoulda said something to begin with, but I can bring you to them right now if you want," he mumbled, but his eyes came back to the bandages that were now soaked with blood on her leg. "We'll need to get those sorted before though."

"Who are you?" Lucy cut off his rambling as she slowly bought herself up, "and where am I?"

He paused and soon his dark eyes were back to hers, yet they were no longer slitted and the blonde could see the green flickering in his irises. He was flashing her another smile before she knew it. This guys mood changes were nearly as bad as Gray's…

"I'm Natsu, the prince and rightful ruler of Draconia as judged by the gods, and of course you're in my Kingdom. The Draconian Lands."

* * *

 **A/N: PLease don't hurt me! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I've been swamped with work so I'm trying to catch up. If you do ever wanna know what I'm doing I do update in my blog Doginshoe on tumblr! I'm so happy with the response I got on the last chapter - It blew me away! It has motivated me so much ty ty ty. Thank you to thebowtifullady again for being my beta a** **s well!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
** _SunnieDayys, TigerArrowgirl, CrazyZaika, Forbidden-Hanyou, takeagamble27, Guest, NerdmomDM, Vixen1029, KatanaNoNeko, aliciacevbra, Jessimyne, Ushindeshi, Piglets12 and Zarahisabitch_

 **~Doginshoe**


	9. Chapter 9

Draco Interiorem - Latin for **inner dragon**.

 _It is the beasts that lives inside all Draconian's that gives them their fire. The children of the Kingdom are taught to harness this power and control the draconic forms that they take on. Without this control, the person turns into the monster that lives inside of them - their mind lost to savage instincts. In Draconia, those who aren't strong enough to possess it are killed to make sure the past does not repeat itself._

* * *

Lucy stormed through the stone hallways, her face set in a scowl as she pushed open large doors leading to the dining room that Natsu had stopped in front of. Her leg still held a limp, but her anger subsided the pain as her brown eyes found Gray, the winter sprite stuffing his face with a bread roll. She heard a faint snicker from her side, but paid it no mind as she pointed a finger at her victim.

"So this is where you've been," Lucy hissed, "Stuffing your face?"

Gray's eyes widened as he dropped the half eaten roll to the table. Lucy's glare being ignored as the chair fell to the floor from abrupt movements.

"Lucy," he breathed as he quickly made his way to her side. "They said you wouldn't be waking up for a few more days. Are you oka- wait, what are you wearing?"

The blonde didn't even bother looking down as she folded her arms over her chest, a soft blush dusting her cheeks as she remembered that the only thing she adorned was a large tunic. She simply didn't have the time as she had forced the Draconian King to take her to her friends - his mouth pulling into a frown as his dark green eyes went to the bandage that had bled through. Only agreeing as she refused anything else.

She was weary. Even if she had told Erza she would forge an alliance, there was something unsettling about being here that made her want to run. There was a twinge of nostalgia as she took everything in - the memories of her mother surging to the front of her mind after all these years. Yet, it also brought the hatred alongside it.

Lucy knew the anger shouldn't have been directed at them. Demons had attacked her mother. The demons of Zeref were the ones that had killed her, snuffing out her light and the only family that she had known. Erza had even told her, that her anger should be directed at the true culprit, the Demon King. Just like how she despised him for purging the Fae people. Yet, she couldn't help but hold the blame to them. Her mother hadn't fled for no reason. There was something else. That she was certain of as soon as she had nearly been mauled by the very King who they were soon to ask for help. The Draconian people were to be treated with caution.

That was why her face was scrunched into a sour frown as she stared down Gray. It wasn't that it was his fault that she had been woken up to such circumstances, but she had already tried to strangle the ruler of the people. She couldn't afford to let herself to do something else so foolish that could possibly lose them as allies. Erza was counting on her, and she knew that they wouldn't be leaving the gates alive if they refused.

"I've been bedridden and you ask me what I'm wearing?" Lucy shook her head as a sigh left her lips. "Where is Wendy?" she asked after a pause, turning her gaze to the man who still stood by the door, his eyes already on her. Lucy looked away.

"We are here on official business, you know."

Gray leaned back on the table, relaxing as he could see Lucy clearly hadn't been too affected by the poison as she was already up and about being a pain in his ass. He swore Erza had rubbed off on the blonde when it came to tasks regarding the war. She was as straight to the point as the Fae that had raised her into a warrior. Although, Lucy would at least relax when they weren't faced with a problem. Yet, with the war drawing closer and closer, he found only glimpses into the soft side that the blonde had. The teasing and bubbly spirit she possessed when Gray had met the young girl slowly fizzly out.

"About that," Gray started as he flicked his cold gaze to the Draconian royal, "We need to tell you-"

When the doors opened the winter sprite cut off. His words dying when Wendy stepped through the doors alongside an old, nearly crippled, man and the general with his second in command. Both were burly men - one significantly taller than the other with short blonde hair. Lucy didn't like the look of either man.

A frown was settled on the young girls lips, her hands clutching onto the scroll with the diplomats wax emblem unsealed. It wasn't till her eyes landed on Lucy that she did beam up at the blonde. Her slow walk turning into a jog as she approached and wrapped her arms around the injured archers waist.

Lucy's eyes widened for just a moment before she rested a hand on the younger girls back, the softest of smiles forming on her lips. She let herself ease into the embrace. It was always easier to be calm when Wendy was around. The young girl seemed to always be a nervous wreck, but she had a heart big enough for everyone.

"They said you wouldn't wake for a few more days," Wendy breathed as she pulled away from her, yet she paused when she looked down to see the blood that had smeared into her dress. "Lucy!" she nearly shouted. "You're bleeding?"

The archer grimaced.

"You shouldn't be walking! It looks like the wounds reopened." The diplomat peered at the soaked through bandages, her fingers coming up tentatively. "I'm going to have to rewrap the-"

A cough cut through her worrying. Lucy's brown eyes left the fretting girl to the old man. He was stepped forward, an old cane in his grasp to help him stand.

"Ambassador, there is much to discuss with Lady Heartfilia. If the war is as close as you say, then there can be no time to waste."

Wendy turned quickly. "She needs to be treated." Her usually small voice cut through the air - her lessons coming into effect as her back straightened, her chin lifting so her posture seeped authority and grace.

"I won't be wasting anytime, Advisor Yajima. Lady Heartfilia needs to hear this news in private and so we can discuss your terms. I see no qualms in providing her the necessary attention to her wounds while I do discuss the negotiations."

"Listen brat," a gravelly voice barked. "You're in our kingdom now, so you'd be wise to listen to our rules." Lucy's eyes came up to the shorter of the two men. He had a thick mane of dark hair, his eyes red as he glared at the three travellers who had entered their gates. Immediately she felt on edge, her hand twisting behind her back to grasp at a bow that wasn't there.

Lucy clenched her fist as she stepped back with Wendy, a protective hand coming to rest on the young diplomat's shoulder.

"Should you really be threatening us when we have the key to save your shit stain of a King?"

Lucy's eyes widened. Her gaze turning to Gray who had stepped forward. The winter sprite was calm as he stared down the other man, his hands folded over his chest. However, the second in command grinned, his canines glinting, as he popped his neck. He was getting ready to lunge.

"You've got guts, kid. But I'm afraid it's not gonna help ya here," the man barked as he cracked his knuckles, ready to raise a fist and attack.

It happened almost in an instant. The black haired Draconian pushed forward and Lucy grabbed a knife from the table, Gray was already forming ice around his knuckles. She pushed Wendy behind her as she brought herself between them. The archer was ready to bring the small butter knife to his throat. It wasn't the most ideal weapon, but Erza had taught her anything can kill a man if you knew how to use it. And this wasn't the first time she'd have to drive a blunt blade into someone's neck.

Yet, the archer didn't get the chance to even strike.

Lucy's eyes peered up at the pink mess of hair and the broad shoulders of the man in front of her. He was standing tall as his scaled hand grabbed Gajeel's fist.

"Watch yourself, Gajeel," Natsu's gruff voice called from in front of her. It was gravelly and deep, as if he was trying to retrain himself. Lucy nearly wanted to collapse on her knees from the pure power that seeped into his tone. It was just like when he had pinned her down, when she had really thought this man was going to…

"You're standing up for an outsider, Natsu?" Gajeel hissed as he glared down at his leader. "Just because of that blonde bitch?"

With a single movement Natsu sent a fist toward the man's face that sent him tumbling backwards - the temperature in the room seemed to rise a few degrees. Wendy's small gasp was the only noise filling the mess hall.

Gajeel put a hand to his jaw as he looked up at the prince before a chuckle left his lips.

"Pathetic. You can't even control your draco interiorem anymore." His smirk pulled further on his lips as his dark eyes connected to the slit one's of Natsu, and then they fell of Lucy. A growl bubbled in the prince's throat and Lucy couldn't help but take a hesitant step towards him. It was magnetic almost, but she pinned it down to that she knew this man would protect them if Gajeel was going to try something funny again. It was her instincts trusting that he'd help and that was all.

"To think, Salamander, that you won the-"

"That is enough, Gajeel," Yajima spoke, his old shaky voice cutting through the tension in the room. "I'll escort our guests to their quarters where they can rest and reconnect. It has been a long journey and there's many events that need to be discussed, as well as Miss Heartfilia's injury to be attended to." His old eyes looked sternly at the two men who still looked ready to rip out each others throats before he turned to Lucy. "If you would follow me, please."

With a hesitant nod, Lucy stepped forward, though she didn't get far until she stumbled. Wendy came to her side in an instant, Gray keeping close as well as they helped the archer to the short old man. She glanced back at Natsu - his eyes were back to the dark green she remembered when she had first seen him.

He looked up at her, his stare molten as his face was pinched in something Lucy couldn't quite place.

"And Laxus, be sure to keep your Lieutenant in check next time," Yajima called to the blonde man that stood stoic by the door - General of the Draconian army. The entire time he hadn't said a word and Lucy had nearly forgotten his presence altogether. It was ironic that his only response was a stiff nod.

She turned away as the older man opened the dining hall doors and gestured them to walk with him. Though, she could still feel eyes burning into her back as she followed him - Wendy and Gray by her side.

And she knew that it wasn't just one gaze that watched her.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this took awhile! I got quite busy in every day life, but I hope to update sooner now. This chapter was also going to be a lot longer also, however, I've decided to split it into two parts. I'm excited for what's to come as things will be spicing up!  
**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed:**  
Gamwithaunicorn, _K (Guest), blondehairedbabe, NerdmomDM, CrazyZaika, aliciacevbra, fairytailfanatic0703, TigerArrowgirl (Guest), Ushindeshi, Forbidden-Hanyou, Piglets12, KatanaNoNeko_

 **Every comment I get from you guys makes me so happy and really motivates me to finish this story! I'm glad that people enjoy it.  
~Doginshoe**


	10. Chapter 10

Sanguis Pit

 _A Colosseum like building where Draconains fight to the death when challenged. The ground there is stained with the blood of all those who have fallen there, therefore it got its name 'The Blood Pit.'_

* * *

She hadn't expected the news that came. Though, she didn't know what she _was_ expecting - what could the answer be of a country that had locked themselves away from the world?

The Draconians had no part in this war. They wouldn't be fighting for the greater good - their country was selfish, yet loyal to no fault. The Draco people looked out for their own and that was it. Wars that weren't their own didn't concern them. And riches? The city was built upon the most precious ores to be found. Lucy thought it would come to grovelling at their knees for a country that had everything, but...

"They what?"

It seemed that every kingdom had a price.

"This can't be serious," Gray stated in disbelief, "They'll only accept to ally with us if Lucy agrees to marry _him_?"

"Apparently Lucy has been promised to the chosen prince since before she was born…" Wendy mumbled, flinching from Gray's rising tone.

He turned around from the window, his dark raven hair a mess from its usual cool style. "These creeps planned to marry off a child?" He was close to popping a vein. "No! There has to be other terms we can agree on. One of them nearly ripped Lucy apart just before!"

"This is an agreement between the Heartfilia bloodline and the Draconians for centuries." Wendy looked down nervously before her eyes met with Lucy's. "When your Mother took you away she broke that agreement… Their trust has been wounded and they won't accept any other way to mend it."

The archer stared down to the marble beneath her feet as she tried to absorb what Wendy relayed from the diplomatic meeting.

To marry the people her Mother ran from? The very thought made her stomach twist with something she couldn't quite place.

"This isn't right. Lucy's mother took her away for a reason! They're too unpredictable."

The blonde continued to brood as Gray raged on. His words held truth. The Draconians were dangerous. That was clear the moment she had been pinned to the floor by the very prince that now asked for her hand. Yet, there was something different about him.

Her gut twisted again as she remembered the gazes burning holes into her back as she left the room. The Lieutenant's look of fury that made a steely shiver wrap down her spine. Almost as if he was imagining himself stabbing her through the back in that moment, her presence extinguished before she could infiltrate their kingdom more than she already had. But, the other eyes she felt staring at her backside…

It was a hunger. Not a hunger for blood or lust - for _her_. It pierced through her skin, straight to her soul. Similar to when his eyes had flashed gold before he had begun to attack her… the feeling unnerved her as it drove her instincts backwards. They told her to lean into him. To not resist him.

Her body reacted in ways she hadn't felt before, ways she didn't know it could. It left her confused and angry. Now, she was being asked to take his hand?

There were too many unanswered questions.

"I'm not letting Lucy marry the prince or any one of them."

Gray placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder and she looked up at him with hazy eyes. His eyes were slanted in his anger, mouth set into a frown as he spoke.

"War or not. I won't pawn you off to help our cause. We will find another way."

"Gray," Lucy whispered quietly and he shook his head. The winter sprite had few weaknesses, but his family was one of them. He would lay down his life before he saw someone he cared about get hurt. The blonde had witnessed that when she had first met the stubborn boy when he was sixteen. His normally cool gaze turning deadly when she had been injured, or even before when Erza pushed her too much in training. It was his eyes that lingered on her cuts and bruises so fiercely that she knew he hated seeing her hurt.

He treated her too much like a little sister.

"I agree with Gray, Lucy," Wendy piqued up, but shrank back when both their gazes turned to her. The young girl grabbed her arm as she looked down before turning her eyes back to them. "In that meeting… The way they talked of your mother." Her brows narrowed as she became set in her resolve. "They definitely knew why she had ran from the kingdom. I don't believe it's safe here for us, especially for you."

Lucy nodded as she stood, the freshly bandaged wound feeling tight around her thigh. Gray hovered over her to steady her shaky legs but she brushed him off. A sigh left her lips as she began to speak, "I know Erza is counting on us to get back to the battlefield-"

"Lucy!"

"Gray, I know she will be proud to fight beside us whether we convince them to follow us or not," the blonde cut him off, "but we will fail if we don't have the Draconians joining our side." Lucy looked both her comrades in the eye. "This I know."

"I don't know why my mother ran or why I was even raised here. My childhood… It's a mystery to me." Her eyes softened as she continued. "I know you're both worried and I don't trust them either, but this is my only option. For the war and for myself."

The winter sprite turned his face away, his frown deepening with every passing moment. Lucy knew he could not come around easily - she herself wasn't even completely convinced with her resolve. However, the war looming over them swayed her greatly. Gray would see her reasoning soon enough when he is not blinded by his protective side.

Another sigh left Lucy's lips before small hands wrapped around her own. Her eyes flickered to meet Wendy's, the young girl giving her a soft smile.

"I- no, we understand," she said gently, "Even if we don't like it we will still support you, Lucy."

The blonde smiled. "Thank you, Wendy."

"I've got your back no matter what," Gray grumbled out and both girls looked towards him. His face was still set in an icy glare and Lucy knew she would get an earful if something were to go wrong, but he would be there at every step of the way.

Wendy grinned as Lucy nodded, the looks they gave each other all confirming their decision.

The Heartfilia's would be reunited with the Draconian kingdom.

* * *

As Lucy approached the council room she felt her nerves rise up once again. She had fought beasts and wondered through some of the most feared places in the country, but there was something about being in front of royals that made her stomach churn and her palms sweaty, especially that her audience were Draconians.

"I have considered your terms," Lucy began the lines that Wendy had instructed her but before she could even get a sentence out the old man's hands raised to silence her.

"Please wait for the King to allow you to begin," the advisor interrupted. His eyes turning to Natsu who sat at the centre of the table who sent the man on his right a pointed glare.

The archer could feel her face burn as she tried to hold her tongue.

"Uh," Natsu coughed as he looked at Lucy, "you may… wait, what do I say again?" He turned to Yajima and a snicker could be heard from his left where the war General and Lieutenant sat.

"You may approach, Lady Lucy Heartfilia."

The prince nodded. "You may approach…" He cleared his throat. "Lady Lucy.."

Her eye twitched as she tightened her jaw. What sort of ruler didn't even understand his own lines. Even she could remember her basic etiquette despite having dropped her formalities years ago.

"As I was saying, I will accept your terms." Her cheeks darkened for the second time. "To be your bride that is if my own conditions are met."

Natsu's eyes widened along with the other members on the table.

Lucy cleared her throat. "I will not be wed until after the Draconians have marched with us to the field of Mavis and the war is over, but I promise myself to you-"

"Bullshit," Gajeel's gruff voice rose up as his hand came down to slam on the table, "You're the one asking us to fight your war. You can't make demands!"

"Gajeel!" Yajima interjected but he silenced him with a deadly look as he pointed to Lucy.

"We shoulda just killed her now while she stands within our walls. Then Natsu can find a true mate," he yelled and the archer took a step back to Wendy and Gray, her brows narrowing. Yet, there was barely time to mull over the words as a crash echoed throughout the large room.

Natsu had stood up, his chair falling to the ground as he gave Gajeel a fierce look with eyes that flashed gold.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"You heard me," the Lieutenant snarled as he stood up himself, "Those Heartfilia bitches have done us no good since her mother ran outta here. We need a King! Not to be fighting war that aren't ours."

Natsu pushed his forehead against Gajeel's.

"If you lay a single hand on her I'll-"

"You'll what, Salamander?"

"I'll burn you to ash," he snapped, as red scales began to form along his cheeks.

Gajeel grinned. "You ain't strong enough to stop me. Not while you aren't bound to her completely." He let out a strange laugh before he jabbed a hand to the prince's chest. "It'd be like fighting a raging squirt before he can fly."

"Is that a challenge?" Natsu growled

"De provocatione ad throni."

"Nam throni," the prince spat as he turned away from the dark haired man.

"Laxus, prepare the Sanguis Pit whilst Yajima rings the bells," he ordered, "and make sure Lucy has a good view. I want her to watch as I beat this bastard into the dirt."

"Sire- Natsu, are you sure about this?" his advisor chased after him, but he only slammed the doors as Gajeel cackled.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! It's been awhile. This chapter took so long to write as I had a wedding to prepare for and I struggle with** **dialogue so it's been a slow pace, but we're here! Can you guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? hehe. I'm excited**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed:

 _Guest (C20), Bakafangirl, Peppermint113, Softkittypaw, Guest, FireShifter, aleciacevbra, Chibi-Lazy14, Piglets12, Ctay1621, Ushindeshi, gamwithaunicorn and Guest (K)_

 **Also, I would extremely appreciate if you guys checked out my one shot 'Burning up, Burnt out' that I wrote for the Nalu + Gruvia** **Big Bang! I'm very proud of it.  
**

* * *

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER SINCE I GOT 10+ REVIEWS:**

"Nervous?" Laxus called, and Lucy looked up to tall blonde Commander by her side. He stared her down, almost a look of pity on his face.

She looked away from him, her brown eyes being drawn back to the grounds below - the Sanguis Pit. They washed over the grounds, mainly the gaping holes that littered the open space and the blood stains that were splattered across the large stone walls that stretched high above the fighting pit. It looked as if two armies had clashed here… Large armies with Giants and Orcs amongst the battalions.

The destruction was too chaostrophic for meager duels between men. There were even scorch marks that ran up the wall and even into where the civilians sat in the lower levels.

Her stomach twisted again.

"Just what sort of fight is this?"

She deflected his question with one of her own, yet that already gave Laxus her answer. It wasn't often that outsiders beared witness to a Draconian pastime that dated back to their early ages. It was carnal and savage, just as if they had reverted to the dragons that bestowed their powers upon them. It was why he had asked for them to leave their smaller companion behind to wait with their Healer Grandeeny. He knew she had the wits and care to make sure the little girl was distracted.

"De provocatione ad Throni," Laxus spoke in the old draconic tongue, "The challenge to the throne."

* * *

 **~doginshoe**


	11. Chapter 11

The Heartfilia Oath

 _In the ages of the first men the draconians hunted down those with the powers from the stars. They fed off of them to harness their power and grow stronger, but those born from the stars dwindled. In an effort to save the blood line of her family, the daughter of the first bloods sought out the draco people and pleaded for mercy. She offered them her power to the King, but wished for the safety of her people in return._

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe just what was unfolding before her.

It was unbelievable how many people had filled the colosseum in such short notice - like this was a common occurrence in The Draconian Kingdom.

The roar of the crowd was deafening, even as people still filed in through the large gates, as the ominous drum beat thundered throughout the arena.

It called the people in as the match drew closer to a start - the anticipation becoming so thick that even the archer was being swallowed by it. Her heart rate picking up as a knot formed in her belly and her hand clutched at the fabric of her skirts.

"Nervous?" Laxus called, and Lucy looked up to the tall blonde Commander by her side. He stared her down, almost a look of pity on his face.

She looked away from him, her brown eyes being drawn back to the grounds below - _the Sanguis Pit._ They washed over the grounds, mainly the gaping holes that littered the open space and the blood stains that were splattered across the large stone walls that stretched high above the fighting pit. It looked as if two armies had clashed here… Large armies with Giants and Orcs amongst the battalions.

The destruction was too chaostrophic for meager duels between men. There were even scorch marks that ran up the wall and even into where the civilians sat in the lower levels.

Her stomach twisted again.

"Just what sort of fight is this?"

She deflected his question with one of her own, yet that already gave Laxus her answer. It wasn't often that outsiders beared witness to a Draconian pastime that dated back to their early ages. It was carnal and savage, just as if they had reverted to the dragons that bestowed their powers upon them. It was why he had asked for them to leave their smaller companion behind to wait with their Healer Grandeeny. He knew she had the wits and care to make sure the little girl was distracted.

"De provocatione ad Throni," Laxus spoke in the old draconic tongue. "The challenge to the throne," he paused as he looked to his princess who's eyes were nearly burning holes into the ground and the dark haired male who looked uneasy beside her. "It's a battle to the death."

The winter sprite looked up, disbelief clear in his eyes as Lucy's shoulders stiffened.

"You're really going to let someone kill the King?" Gray piped up, exasperated, "I mean I don't like either of them, but to have a death match with your own King… that's insane."

Laxus didn't even bat an eye at Gray's ignorance, his expression like stone. "The King is the strongest Draco, only second to his chosen mate. If the King is killed in combat then he was not fit to lead to begin with. That is our way."

"Even I took up arms against Natsu," Laxus added, which earned him an even wider eyed stare. "It was when Layla had ran with you and King Igneel had disappeared. Natsu, by expectation, was raised to the throne."

He gave Lucy a pointed look before he turned to look at 'The Blood Pit.'

"He was a boy and I was just a few years his senior. It was foolish but I fought with him. Yet, I never challenged him to the _Sanguis."_ He paused as his blue eyes stretched over the arena, taking in the destruction that marked it's exterior and gave an opening to the pain and death that had wrecked the old colosseum.

"If I had then, I wouldn't be standing here today." His voice held weight with the last line, the blonde commanders eyes pulling away from the pit.

"That's-" Gray started, but Lucy had cut him off. Her voice interjecting in a loud hiss that sent the winter sprite taking an innocent step away from her.

"It's barbaric." She looked back to Laxus. "I've known people to be cruel, but slaughtering those around you to get to the top? It makes me sick."

"Those words ring a bell," a croaky voice joined in, "I believe they were the same one's your mother used when she had first been let into the Sanguis to witness a _proelio mortem_ between two drakes."

The trio of warriors turned to the old man that entered the royal tier seating - the Advisor.

Laxus bowed his head, yet Lucy and Gray remained still - apart from the displeased look growing on the archer's face.

"Lord Yajima," Laxus greeted, but the old man waved him off.

"It has always been ironic; the history of the Heartfilia's and the Draconians - bound to us by an old oath, yet always disappointed in our actions." Yajima walked slowly to the edge of the balcony, his eyes connecting with Lucy the whole way. "It is almost as if their predecessor cursed them to live a life of misery rather than saving them as she intended."

Lucy's thin brows pulled down. "What do you know about the history of my family?"

"I'm the advisor of the Kings and Queens. It's my duty to know the Kingdom and its history. In fact, I remember teaching it to you when you still ran about these castle walls." He spoke before halting by the large rail that surrounding the top tier and slowly raised his hand, bringing the entire crowd to a hush. "But, I'm afraid I can't retouch on our lessons right now. There is much more important matters at hand."

The drums slowly faded to a low beat, the dull thud repeating in a monotonous rhythm that slowly declined in octaves.

"Wait-" Lucy called and reached for the old advisor, but a large hand captured her shoulder, halting her movements. She looked up to Laxus and he shook his head.

"It's not time for that. Natsu is the one who needs you right now."

Lucy's face contorted into one of anger. "What? Get off-" she yelled as she threw herself from his grasp but Laxus only pulled her back again.

"When you're Queen you're going to find out everything you want to know," Laxus voice turned into a quiet hiss, "but if Natsu loses today then that's not going to happen."

Lucy's eyes widened as he turned her to the arena.

"You're his mate - his _life_ \- as he is yours. Haven't you sensed it? Feelings that aren't your own."

Her mind flashed to when she had first seen Natsu. The excitement and flush that had first dawned on her before her fear finally took over.

"When they step into the arena, your faith in him alone can be his strength. It's all up to you if he wins or not. That's why he ordered for you to be here."

The drums died on a quiet thump and the silence fell over the colosseum, yet it barely lasted a second before Yajima pulled his hand down and the first gate crashed to the ground. A figure walking out in a steel suit of armour - but it wasn't like any of the knights she had seen.

The steel was jagged, like waves, and consumed nearly all of his face. The thick metal stretched over his arms where the waves carved out more, the edges beginning to glint like sharp swords all the way down to his hands that were left free. However, Lucy could tell it wasn't a vulnerability in the armour as it gave way to the scales that climbed up his hands and the claws that extended from his fingers.

Gajeel let out a roar and his black wings expanded from the space where his armour didn't reach, where it then wound down to make thick shields for his legs. The only place on the armour that wasn't made of steel was on his stomach, where it became a crystallized form of the black stone; the material that the walls were made from.

He looked to be impenetrable. Yet, Lucy knew that it was weighing him down. The only fault of such quality armour that seemed to defend as well as attack, and while Gajeel looked strong, there was only so much movement he was allowed.

He planned to finish this quickly.

The archer felt the twist in her gut again as the crowd boomed out a loud cheer. The drums picking up as Gajeel stepped further from the gate and into the centre of the blood pit. She flicked her eyes to Laxus again and he only gave her a stoney gaze that Lucy couldn't decipher. She noticed he wore it often.

When she turned back to the crowd it was growing quiet again and she took a step closer to the rail, her hand coming up to tight around the bar as she kept her eyes on the other gate. If what Laxus said was true, then she needed to give her strength to him. Not only to get her answer, but for the war that was to come. It was Natsu who agreed to fight against Zeref and if Gajeel were to kill him now then there wouldn't be any assistance to aid Erza.

Not to mention she doubted that the Lieutenant would even keep herself, Gray and Wendy alive.

Natsu had to be the victor and so Lucy swallowed hard.

"Try not to be nervous," Laxus spoke up from behind her. Yet, Lucy couldn't help it bubbling up in her stomach as her knuckles turned white from her tight grip.

"He's right," Yajima added and she jerked her head towards the older man that was by her side. "You are twined together. Everything you feel he feels. Everything you sense, he senses. Natsu can even feel the beating of your heart at this moment. Although, it might not be as strong for you, the drake is completely overwhelmed by their mate when their in close proximity."

"Your anxiousness will become his anxiousness, so try not to let the feelings overwhelm you. I've seen Draco's fall in this arena from a distressed mate."

Lucy shook her head, "but how can I? His survival is dependent on everything."

"Draw it from him."

The blonde looked down as the hum of the crowd began to fade. There was uneasiness coursing through her entire being. Just how could she stop it by drawing it from something she hadn't even been aware of before?

Her brown eyes look up as Gray leaned on the railing beside her, his hand reaching out to rest on her arm.

"If anyone can do this then it's you, Lucy," he encouraged. "Even if you can't feel whatever they're talking about, you've seen and fought in battles that had cost everything before. Just breathe."

Gray smiled and Lucy couldn't help her lips twitch up at the corners of her mouth. With a soft nod she turned her eyes back to the gate before closing them, her chest heaving with a deep breath as the colosseum died to silence once again.

When she opened them again, the gate dropped - the flare sparked and Lucy felt a rush of adrenaline fill her veins.

The audience took a collective gasp as Natsu leapt from the darkness of the passage, his wings expanding in a fiery display as he kept himself stationed in the air. With each beat of his wings, Lucy found herself resembling them to a burning flame - the chaotic reds and oranges, streaked with an angry purple becoming a bonfire of colour.

His abdomen was dawned in a golden array of metal covers that came all the way up in a point to his solar plexus where two chains then stretched out to join with the metal that garnered on his chest, and then flared out to create heavy padding on his shoulders. His gauntlets carried the same waveform as Gajeel's armour, the edges also sharpened to a deadly blade and capped with the dark stone. On his lower half he wore loose beige pants that met shin pads much similar to his gauntlets.

Lucy noticed his head was left unprotected, as two horns rose out and curled like a demon. His face was nearly completely covered in dark lilac scales and that stretched over his arms and down his back where they met his wings. When his eyes met hers they were golden rather than his usual olive green.

They nearly took the air from her lungs as he stared down at her, his gaze looking savage and wild before he turned it to his opponent. The entire arena stayed in silence as the two drakes glared at each other - the anticipation in the blood pit turning to tension as they locked gazes. It wasn't until Gajeel let out a short laugh that the arena could stop holding their breath.

"What's wrong, Salamander? Lost that fire of yours already, Ghi-hi?" the drake sniggered as his own wings expanded behind him. The jet black colour a stark comparison to the array of warm tones amongst Natsu.

Gajeel stretched out his arms as he grinned, "Or maybe I just haven't hit the right nerve yet. He rolled his shoulders, the steel clanking against steel as he shifted his position before leaping into the air towards Natsu.

"I'm sure this will fire ya up," he yelled and pulled back his fist that came barreling towards the King at unimaginable speed.

Lucy's mouth dropped as Natsu pulled to the side, the punch just barely grazing his shoulder, the armour scraping all the way up Gajeel's gauntlet. It wasn't possible, she thought. A man of that size with all his armour to move at such a speed… It wasn't human!

The crowd roared as Natsu spun in the air as he turned, his leg coming down to deliver a blow to the top of the dark haired male's back. Yet, he made no signs of even feeling the kick as he twisted and aimed another blow to Natsu's head - the punch inches from his face before he grabbed hold of Gajeel's hand.

"And to think I thought ya were going easy on me with that first hit," Natsu grinned and his eyes glinted as he squeezed down on the other drake's hand, steam rising from where their skin met.

"You bet I was. Thought ya weren't paying attention to me cause you're too busy staring at that Lady Heartfilia, Ghi-Hi," Gajeel smirked as he pushed his fist harder into Natsu's grip. "Is only right for me to give my opponent a little wake up call."

Natsu brought up his own fist and swung it toward the dark haired draco, who caught it just as swiftly. "Watch yourself, Gajeel. I mean, we don't want this fight to end too quickly, now do we?"

Gajeel knocked his forehead against Natsu's - a trickle of blood beginning its descent down to their eyebrows. His lips twisted into a wicked smile as he gave his snarky reply.

"No, I guess we don't."

* * *

 **A/N: AYO! No, I'm not dead. I've started uni again so I'm a little busier than usual rn but, I hope I can still get frequent updates in for you guys! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, which was meant to be involve the full fight but was going to end up getting too long so I cut it. Don't wanna overwhelm you guys ;)**

 **a LOT of you also think that Gajeel is gonna get his ass handed to him by Natsu but I can't say you're right with this one. I think Gajeel and Natsu are pretty evenly matched!**

Questions!

 **why did layla run from Draconia?**  
\- there's a big reason for this which I've hinted in this chapter! I wonder if any of you can guess it?

 **Will Natsu and Lucy fall in love?**  
\- no. absolutely not. you think this is some Nalu fanfic? (jk ofc they will!)

 **Why is Gajeel hostile to Lucy?**  
\- Gajeel and Natsu are friends. I want to make that clear, but Gajeel thinks Natsu is being controlled by his inner dragon and is simply complying to Lucy's wish to go to war because that's his mate (which is partly true) and that's a big cost for a country that has no motive to even join this fight. (not yet anyways)

* * *

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED:  
** Softkittypaw, Stavroula99, CrazyZaika, kaneki8945, Straw Heart, nikkiw67, aliciacevbra, Alphaa23, lili3346, Ushindeshi, Piglets12, FireShifter

Also, I've been thinking that 15 reviews grants a sneak peak to the next chapter? I think it'll help me get a fresh start on the next chapter early and so I don't leave all the writing till sometime later. But let me know what you think!

 **big thank you my beta thebowtifullady on tumblr again! she always does a wicked job  
** **~Doginshoe (also if you want me to make these shorter then let me know but I just wanna interact with you guys more so XD)**

* * *

 ****

 **PREVIEW *sorry this is late im feel so horrible but i got sick n had crazy work load**

Natsu charged.

It was a flurry of movement. Claws just barely scraping against skin, fists connecting over and over until they managed to land a blow. It was obvious that they were matched in skill, each blow being countered by another. Nothing was going to get through the others defences unless they changed their tactic.

The crowd roared as Natsu leaned backwards, the threatening fist of Gajeel just passing over his head by the fraction of an inch. He rolled in the air, flipping, and sent a fist upwards to his opponents chin. It cracked against the metal - the sound reverberating throughout the colosseum. The force sent fractures winding up the helmet, coursing up the steel like vulnerable veins that would surely shatter if it suffered another hit.

"I'll admit Lucy," Gray piqued up from beside the blonde who hadn't moved an inch since the fight had begun, "it was a good idea to have them on our side. I mean this is-"

"The power of a dragon," Laxus interjected, his stare on the dark haired winter spirte.

Gray looked towards the large draconian, his eyes hesitant to drift from the fight.

"That's what it is. Succumbing to their basic instincts - the drake inside of them. They're using that power to fight." He looked back to the fight, Gray following suite to watch as Gajeel swung his fist into a surprised Natsu that sent him crashing into the large walls surrounding the pit - a wicked grin pulling up on the armoured draconians lips as the King broke through stone.

It wasn't hard to imagine how all those craters on the field got there now.


	12. Chapter 12

"Im 'iens ut te perdere"

 _"I'm going to destroy you"_

* * *

When Gajeel pushed forward, he hadn't been prepared. The sudden strength weighing down on him as the armoured opponent dropped his wings and sent them tumbling towards the ground.

Natsu's look of surprise didn't last long as he gritted his teeth, his eyes darting to find an escape. His movements were quick. He dropped Gajeel's fist and propelled himself upward, twisting his arm free as he maneuvered behind the large draco's head and sent him falling with a whip of his tail.

Gajeel skidded along the dirt as he landed without his opponent, his feet slowly making his recovery as he sent Natsu a hard stare, excitement glazing over his red piercing eyes. The armoured draconian took in a heavy breath, rolling his shoulders before he took off from the ground.

Natsu charged with him.

It was a flurry of movement. Claws just barely scraping against skin, fists connecting over and over until they managed to land a blow. It was obvious that they were matched in skill, each blow being countered by another. Nothing was going to get through the other's defenses unless they changed their tactic - their strengths showing through the longer they were locked in close combat. Gajeel had power on his side that was matched with a keen eye, whilst Natsu twisted and turned. His agility from his lighter armour letting him out maneuver his opponent.

The crowd roared as Natsu leaned backwards, the threatening fist of Gajeel just passing over his head by the fraction of an inch. He rolled in the air, flipping, and sent a fist upwards to his opponents chin. It cracked against the metal - the sound reverberating throughout the colosseum. The force sent fractures winding up the helmet, coursing up the steel like vulnerable veins that would surely shatter if it suffered another blow.

"I'll admit Lucy," Gray piqued up from beside the blonde who hadn't moved an inch since the fight had begun, "it was a good idea to have them on our side. I mean this is-"

"The power of a dragon," Laxus interjected, his stare on the dark haired winter sprite.

Gray looked towards the large draconian, his eyes hesitant to drift from the fight when the sounds of armour clashing and sickening thuds of hits landing on their target raged on - the screams of the crowd only growing as blood started to be drawn.

"That's what it is. Succumbing to their basic instincts - the drake inside of them. They're using that power to fight." He looked back to the fight, Gray following suit to watch as Gajeel swung his fist into a surprised Natsu that sent him crashing into the large walls surrounding the pit - a wicked grin pulling up on the armoured draconian's lips as the King broke through stone.

It wasn't hard to imagine how all those craters on the field got there now - the tremors from his landing shaking the platform where they stood.

"Though, I wouldn't know if it's a good idea to have called on us," Laxus spoke as Natsu burst from dust and rubble, a roar so loud it seemed to silence the cheers of the people - his fist was glowing and he struck at Gajeel who blocked with his arms crossed. The steel melted beneath his fist and Gajeel smirked.

"I told you what would happen, Salamander." The drums boomed as the crowd watched in eager anticipation. They knew what was happening and Laxus could only frown as Yajima shook his head.

Gray furrowed his brow.

Natsu let out another deafening roar as his other fist came down, the metal bubbling from the heat coming off his scales in waves.

"Ya never gonna defeat me with no control over your drake," Gajeel threw his arms apart and sent the draco tumbling backwards. He didn't pause before he flapped his wings and propelled himself through the air and knocked a hit into his cheek - the curved metal slicing open the soft flesh until the pure force sent him back again.

"It's going to be fun making you watch as I burn that girlie alive along with her friends."

Gray turned to Laxus, his fists clenching by his sides. "Just what the hell is going on? What do you mean this wasn't a good idea? Did you know-"

"No." Laxus sent him an electric glare that had Gray freezing in place. "Having this power comes with… it's own set of problems."

Lucy kept her eyes trained on the fight as the men around her continued to discuss the fight that unfolded before them. She could sense it. The consequences that came with this power. Natsu was snarling - his scales growing further down his hands and covering his knuckles. He looked feral, with glowing eyes and attacks that become more predictable. Gajeel was beginning to take the upperhand, evading each blow with more ease unlike the matched skill that they shared in the beginning. He was landing hard hitting fists on Natsu's sides and shoulders, which only fueled the rage that was taking over the King.

"Yes," Yajima spoke from beside the tall Draconian, "The Draconians have the power of a dragon, but that power… If left uncontrolled can become strong enough to consume you. We've had many that have succumbed to their drake and slaughtered many before someone could put them down."

"On a battlefield unsupervised… I couldn't imagine the casualties of friend and foe that would ensue." The advisor sighed, his eyes filling with a memory he wished to forget. "The power drives you to kill."

"And that's all you know," Laxus added, his eyes on Natsu as he came at Gajeel with increasingly animalistic charge. He had no direction or thought - it was only attack. "And that will get you killed in a one on one. Especially with someone that has full control of their drake."

His frown deepened. "It would be like sparring with a child."

Gray opened his mouth to retort, but before he could utter a word his eyes caught Lucy. She had been silent since the fight had begun, not even moving a muscle, but now the archer was visibly shaking.

She fisted her hands by her side as she pulled her gaze from the fight. Her eyes were red and teary, her teeth gritted as a blaze of fury seemed to be spiraling out of control in her glare, the look of ferocity directed to the advisor and commander that stood beside her.

"How can you let this go ahead?" she hissed, the words laced with venom that had Gray feeling nervous. "Not only do you put your own comrades against each other to the death, but you willingly sent your king to be killed?"

The blonde was seething, her hands tightening hard enough that she could feel her nails cutting into her palms.

 _She could feel him._

It was strange. At first simmering along the surface, like the feeling in the back of one's mind when they had lost something or apart of themselves. Yet, as the fight continued it only continued to bubble - the heat rising within her and nearing almost suffocating. It was searing in her mind, a second embodiment that wasn't her own. It was carnal and savage.

Yajima sighed. "Lady Heartfilia-"

"No! This is sick. How can your people find amusement in watching them tear each other apart?"

She turned back to the fight, her hands once again finding the rail as she tried to calm down. Yet, the sight only made her stomach sink.

They were fighting on the ground now, both their wings folded as they stared at each other with fury. Natsu's lips were turned into a snarl, eyes glowing golden and growls bubbling from his throat. Blood was dripping from the large cut on his cheek and bruises were beginning to form on his skin - the purples looking like a painful mirage across his body.

Gajeel was fairing slightly better. His gauntlets melted were he had blocked Natsu's searing fists and there was a cut on his brow. The armour that he adorned had served its purpose - there wasn't a single bruise on his body and Natsu's hands… Lucy had to swallow her tongue as she took in the hands that were bleeding. Scales had been ripped from where they were scattered across his skin, harsh bruises appearing on his knuckles.

His own armoured gauntlets had nearly been shattered.

"Ghi-hi, come on Salamander! I was hopin' for more of a fight from the mighty Igneel's son." Gajeel dropped his fists to his side as he grinned. "Or was all that talk about yer dad just bullshit?"

Natsu roared as he readied himself into a fighting stance. "Gajeel!"

His opponent laughed, his gaze flicking up to Lucy on the royal stand, "It's going to be fun ripping apart that bitch. Hell, I might even take her star-"

"Mea!"

Natsu shouted, fist raised as he came at Gajeel. The armoured draconian smirked.

It happened in the blink of an eye. Natsu charged and he moved his stance. He was ready and when Natsu came to land the attack, he moved. It was seamless. His body reacting out of instinct as he ducked under the on coming blow and then pushed up, grabbing the King by the throat.

The crowd gasped as he slammed the King into the ground that crumbled from the force. Natsu choked, blood pooling in his mouth from the damage it shocked through him. His eyes diluted back to a dull green, but there was no call for a white flag.

Gajeel pushed him further into the ground, his gaze serious and deadly before he raised his fist. The first blow hit before he could even catch his breath and from there the punches were relentless.

Gajeel's fist came down again and again without reprieve. The metal on his gauntlets slicing his lip, brow and cutting deeper into the already existing wound on his cheek. The crowd was screaming for more as Natsu was pounded into cracked ground, blood spilling over his lips as his lungs burned for air.

He could not escape the assault.

Lucy couldn't contain her horror. The pain was excruciating - her hands shaking as she stepped away from the railing, trying to get away from the feelings that were intruding her senses.

"Lucy," Gray called from beside her, his hands catching her shoulders before she possibly fell. His dark eyes were filled with concern as he called out to her, but her eyes could only turn to the draconians that watched on as one of their own was about to be killed.

"This is madness!" Lucy shouted as she turned to Yajima. "You have to stop the fight or he's going to die!"

The old man only shook his head. "It's our way, Lady Heartfilia. You have no part in our traditions." The words were cold but Lucy couldn't form a response as the crowd suddenly went wild. The screams and shouts became deafening.

Lucy looked up as Gajeel lifted the nearly unconscious body of his opponent from the rubble on the ground, the sharp blades on his armour looking deadly as he rose the edge to the King's throat.

The scream that left her lips was instinctive, her arms shaking free from Gray's grasp as she called out to him. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she pulled herself back to the edge of the platform with trembling legs.

It was a moment of desperation - the feeling of a racing heartbeat thudding in her mind and tight lungs. She could barely breathe. Everything overwhelming her senses at once as tears welled up in her eyes. If only she could do something, but she felt hopeless, or was it Natsu's feelings that was overriding her senses…

"Natsu!"

Lucy sunk to her knees but, again, she felt Gray gripping onto her before she could fall.

"Lucy!" He shouted, "are you alright?" He looped her arm over his shoulder to help her stand while the blonde tried to steady her breathing, but she couldn't choke out a response. "What is happening to her?" The winter sprite narrowed his eyes onto the two beside them, but their eyes were trained on the pit.

There was a loud crack, the entire colosseum falling silent apart from a scream that had Gray turning to look back to the fight. Lucy also raising her head as she steadied herself in his arms.

The sight left them both wide eyed.

Natsu had grabbed hold of Gajeel's arm, his tail snaking up the draconian's arm and wrapping itself tightly around the limb that held itself close to his throat. His eyes were a fierce green, flecks of gold highlighting the olive colour that seemed to shine with his fury.

Gajeel's arm had been snapped, the bone crushed from the power of Natsu's red scaled tail. His face was pinched, teeth gritted in pain as his shoulder fell limp. There was no way he would be able to use the appendage now - the bone had been crushed.

"I won't let you ever hurt Lucy," Natsu seethed, his fist grabbing onto his opponent as heat seemed to roll off him in waves. "Ispa est lux mea!"

He threw Gajeel to the side - his body crashing into his broken arm causing him to growl as he pulled it close to his side.

Natsu pushed himself up, his legs shaking as he spat blood into the dirt - chest heaving. The cut on his cheek had split to the other side making a horrific sight as he opened his mouth to catch his breath. His gaze was locked on to the armoured draconian as he finally was crouched, one hand supporting his weary movements.

"Im 'iens ut te perdere."

The King had risen.

The crowd burst with energy - draconians coming to their feet to cheer and clap as the fight continued. Except for those on the royal stand.

"We told you, Lady Heartfilia." Yajima spoke, "You are what would change the tides of this blood match."

Gray furrowed his brow, anger taking over his features as he left Lucy's side who grabbed hold of the rail for support.

"What the hell," Gray shouted, "You knew that Lucy could get hurt in this fight? What is wrong with you-"

Laxus stepped forward. "Watch it. You may be the future Queen's comrade but it won't protect you from us." His gaze pierced into him. "Natsu will win and you will be granted the army that you came here for. That is what you want, right?"

Gray's gaze darkened as he raised his fist, the calm anger only being shown through his cold dark eyes. Yet, Lucy's quiet voice brought him to stand down.

"Don't Gray." She wrapped her arms around herself as her eyes stayed focus on the standoff that unfolded in the pit. "We don't need anymore blood shed here."

His eyes softened as he turned towards the blonde - his logic telling him that she needed him more with her then fighting a battle that would only cause more problems. He sent one last icy glare to the tall draconians before he came to Lucy's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a hushed voice and Lucy nodded curtly.

"This doesn't feel right, Gray."

"I know," He replied as they both had their gazes on Natsu who was now standing alongside Gajeel. "But there's nothing that we can do."

"Maybe so," Lucy spoke, a hint of mockery in her tone, but before Gray could question her further the crowd buzzed with another round of cheers and it drowned him out as the draconians were locked in battle again.

There was a noticeable difference in their attacks. Gajeel clutched one useless arm to his side, his body taking on a defensive position as he withheld making any powerful strikes. Natsu, however, had completely changed. He was quick, yet no longer tried to charge into Gajeel with no thought. His attacks were planned - some feigned and the real strike coming afterwards and others that had Gajeel twisting and turning before he landed a direct hit onto him that sent him crashing into the dirt.

When he tried to stand, Natsu was on him again - his strikes coming from above, the side and frontal assaults. Gajeel was knocked down again and again - his armour chipping and breaking with each hit.

It was the final blow from Natsu's tail that shattered the steel. The metal smashing to pieces from the force of his swing and sending the draconian forward - crashing face first into the dirt.

Gajeel spat into the dirt, blood pouring from the previous cut on his brow as he tried to draw in steady breaths, but Natsu didn't give him the chance. He kicked him and sent the draconian tumbling along the ground, his arm being struck by the hard surface and twisting that had him roaring in pain.

"Fuckin' bastard," Gajeel snarled as he clutched his useless arm. There was no way he could win and the whole colosseum knew it. It was just a matter of how their King was going to dispose of the person who had challenged his throne.

"Yer going to lead this place to ruin if you follow her." Gajeel rose to his knees, his red piercing glare directed at Natsu who stood over him. "We don't fight anybody's battles! Do you think we made it this far by fighting wars that aren't our own?"

Natsu grabbed hold of Gajeel, his gaze bright with gold embers. "It's the deal we've made!"

"Bullshit! Yer an embarrassment to ya father by lettin' this happen!" Gajeel spat. "Fuck, I'll be glad to be gone so I don't have to watch your miserable sack of shit drake chase around that bitch."

Lucy watched as Gajeel screamed at Natsu. "The fights over. You can call it off now."

"No one can leave the Sanguis Pit until one, or both, has died, Lady Heartfilia." Yajima was stern with his words. "You best begin to learn your place."

The archer gripped the railing, her eyes snapping to Yajima. "I'm sorry, but I can't let this go on. As someone who will rule over this kingdom, I can't condone what is being done here."

"Lady Heartfilia," Yajima shouted, but Lucy already jumped over the railing.

Natsu's eyes flashed gold as he grabbed hold of the other draconians jaw as he roared in his rage. He forced Gajeel down, fingers prying his mouth apart as he sought to rip apart his skull.

The crowd cheered at the bloodlust in their King's eyes - heat beginning to build up around Natsu. He was going to destroy him just as he vowed. The beast inside him rearing up and taking over as it made good on the promise to burn him to ash.

Yet, before he could pull Gajeel's mouth further, he was knocked backwards - the air leaving his lungs as he tumbled across the pit. The colosseum erupted in fury as Lucy stood between the two drakes.

"Laxus!" Yajima shouted, "Stop her at once!"

The people screamed their protests as Lucy stared up at all of the draconian people, her hand raising for them to calm down.

They hated her. She knew that, but she couldn't watch this anymore. If the Draconian Kingdom was to be hers to rule then she would not do so idly like the Heartfilia's that came before her. She wouldn't fear them as her mother had.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia," she shouted to the people up in their stands. "I am your future Queen, bonded to your King as his mate."

The crowd hushed as she spoke to them - their attention forgetting the injured draconians as they now focused on the blonde star who stood in the blood pit.

"This battle does not need to end in bloodshed," she called to the crowd, "May you stand with your King, in his victory as I do. For his win has been just and the fight ahead of us will need our strength in all our numbers."

"I ask of you to stand with me, your Queen."

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long. I started writing after I got 15 reviews but then I fell sick and had assessment week. It was really hard to stay on top of things so this got pushed back and then I spent a week writing it. But I'm glad I got it out! I hope you guys have been looking forward to this :)**

Questions!

 **Does Gajeel have a partner and if so, who?** Gajeel does have a mate, but it is not someone that will ever come into this fic. I do love Gajevy, though this is a nalu story and it just didn't add up for them to be together so Gajeel's mate is random.

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

thedevilsnewsky, Clairessa88, Guest, Akumakisses, Straw Heart, Stavroula99, lili3346, Piglets12, CrazyZaika, Forbidden-Hanyou, Ctay1621, MissVarta, itsxoi, FireShifter, aliciacevbra, NerdmomDM, Alphaa23, Ushindeshi.

Shall we try again to release a new chapter when we hit 15 reviews again? I'll try to be punctual!

 **Thank you to my beta thebowtifullady again and people in my server who pushed me through this as well!**

 **~Doginshoe**

* * *

 **PREVIEW: Hope you are ready for some development ;)**

Natsu hissed as Lucy wrapped the gauze over his knuckles. She had tried to clean the wound as best she could, her eyes fully focused on her task and not even noticing the gaze that was trained on her.

"You don't have to do this you know."

His voice came out in a whisper. It was strained and deep - sending an unwarranted shiver up Lucy's spine. Her brows furrowed and her hands tightened the bandages, her fingers roughly tying it up.

Natsu winced.

"I know I didn't have to," she muttered quietly before she stood, her eyes flickered to his own. "Even though I'm meant to be..."

Her voice died down and she coughed before turning, her steps heading towards the large doors.

"I helped you because it's what I was taught. My mother was kind and I know she didn't leave the best impression on you or your people, but she was everything to me. She taught me to help and that's what I do."

Her hand reached for the handle when she paused, her downturned gaze flicking behind her.

Natsu was staring, his dark green eyes disbelieving. His expression forced a small smile to twitch up on her lips.


End file.
